Child of the Cosmos
by H.R.Killpatrick
Summary: Pulled from the Cosmic Realm into the Celestial Spirit Realm, Lucy is not happy with her loss of freedom. She feels a call to Earthland, and with the help of a mischievous Zodiac spirit might make it there. What fate will befall a child of the cosmos in the Human Realm? Will she remember her previous life as she begins to harness her full powers?
1. Chapter 1

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

From her perch among Centaurus, Lucy peered down from the Heavens with apprehension. She had just received her 6th notice from the House of the Spirit King that her fascination with Earthland was wavering on the line of inappropriate. Unlike Centaurus, the leader of her constellation and an official member of the High 88, Lucy was not supposed to have any business with anything in the Human Realm.

But how she longed for it. She was vaguely aware of her memories before she was birthed into the Celestial Spirit Realm, she had swirled amongst the cosmos, a spattering of light with no physical body. She had explored some of the deepest recesses imaginable, but Earthland, even in its infancy, had always caught her attention. When she had felt The Pull, the force that brought the ethereal light particles of Cosmic Spirits together, she had been thrilled. It meant her imminent birth into the Celestial Spirit Realm. She had heard whispering among other Cosmic Spirits that certain Celestial Beings could materialize in the Human Realm.

Her birth had not been so fortunate though. She had been formed as a minor Celestial Spirit, a small jewel in the crown of Centaurus. She spent decades watching with envy as a lucky few of the Celestial Spirits could be summoned to Earthland, or even appear at will. Every so often, all the leaders of the High 88 were gathered at once. Lucy had only watched from afar, but the gargantuan burst of celestial power that had emanated from their gathering had been felt in every corner of the entire Spirit Realm.

Besides those few distractions, her days were slow and dull. The Celestial Spirit Realm was beautiful, but it was nothing more than a gilded prison to her. As a minor spirit, she was restricted to her constellation. There were only two spirits in her constellation that could traverse the Celestial Realm freely besides Centaurus; the brothers Hadar and Rigil. Lucy had often found herself begging them to tell her stories of the other constellations, something to break her free of the monotony of her surroundings, to distract her from the urge to View Earthland. They occasionally obliged, but more often than not laughed and brushed her off, claiming more important things to do, more important spirits to talk to.

Lucy sighed and stepped away from the Portal. She was too unfocused to even try and View Earthland, and her last notice from the House of the Spirit King had left her wary. She was unsure of the exact punishment of disobeying the Ruler of the Heavens, but it could not be pleasant. She took a quick survey of her surroundings, making sure the vicinity was still clear. As a minor spirit she was also not supposed to be using the Portals, which allowed celestial spirits to focus their energy to View a specific world, so her uses were always cloaked in secrecy and caution.

That had been something _he_ had taught her when he had crashed into her existence.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I was doing some astrology research when I stumbled upon this fun little tidbit: BPM 37093 is a small white dwarf star in the constellation Centaurus. Because of its carbon crystalline structure being similar to that of diamonds, it was nicknamed 'Lucy', from the popular Beatles song 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds'. Thus the idea of Child of the Cosmos was born. First chapter was super short, but seemed an interesting stopping place, and chapters will grow with the story. Please feel free to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

Lucy had been attempting to go unnoticed at the edge of a Portal in the southernmost section of Centaurus when a tap on her shoulder startled her near out of her wits, almost giving away her hiding spot. She whirled around, her verbal assault ready to admonish whoever lacked the common decency to not sneak up on someone (especially someone who wasn't supposed to be where she was). The insult had died on her lips when meet with the cool stare of the man before her.

Spiky orange hair fell in a handsome face that was ripe with a smug air. His cool green eyes glinted with mischief as he gazed at her over tinted glasses. He was clad in a nicely tailored dark suit that accentuated his trim form.

"What is a minor, yet ravishing, spirit like you doing hanging around a Portal like this?" His voice was smooth and inviting, and the complement wasn't lost on her. She blushed, her blonde hair falling to obscure her face. A warm hand moved to push the errant strands behind her ear causing her to blush an even deeper hue of pink. She could practically hear him smirk. This realization brought back a bit of her anger and she batted at his hand, straightening and allowing her chocolate eyes to flash a warning at his. She didn't recognize him from her constellation, so he had to be visiting. If he was able to travel, he had to be of the higher ranking spirits, so she should tread carefully. Reigning in her temper once more, she cleared her throat.

"I-I-m sorry." She stammered, wincing inwardly at how weak her voice sounded. "You startled me." Her voice regained some of her strength, and she fought the urge to turn her gaze downward to her feet. He laughed, a musical sound that she liked too much.

"Don't worry darling," his drawl indicated he was merely playing with her now. "I will not spill your secret." He winked at her then tilted his head in an appraising way. "Walk with me." It was not a question, and that irritated Lucy. But, obviously he was someone who was capable of at least traversing their realm, maybe she could wheedle some information on other constellations out of him.

She reluctantly fell into step with the stranger, cautiously sneaking sidelong peaks at him. He strolled along casually, hands stuck in his pockets, humming quietly to himself. As she adjusted to his company, she noticed another something fairly alarming about him. The power radiating from him was stronger than she had ever felt this close. Stronger even than Centaurus himself, and he was the most powerful spirit in the constellation that bore his name. This peaked her curiosity to the point she couldn't maintain the silence anymore.

"So what's your name beautiful?" Thankfully he broke the peace before she could say anything foolish.

"Uh, Lucy."

"Lucy," he rolled the name off is tongue. "Translation to light, no?" He stole a sly glance at her. She only nodded, earning another chuckle from him. "Very apt for a Celestial Spirit as radiant as yourself."

Sheesh, she scoffed to herself. This guy was really laying it on thick.

"And yourself?" She questioned. The man just cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do you also possess a name?" She tried not to let too much sarcasm trickle into her tone. He merely shrugged, earning a small huff of annoyance from her.

"How long have you occupied Centaurus? I haven't been to this area of the realm in a while, but I would have remembered a face, and especially a form like yours." This time Lucy didn't bother to hide the roll of her eyes.

"Could you cut that out?" The man was really starting to irritate her now. She knew this brand of flattery should woo a minor spirit such of herself, but she found this stranger exceedingly annoying. Her outburst merely earned yet another laugh from him and she caught what she thought was the word 'feisty' muttered under his breath. She crossed her arms and huffed sullenly. She wanted to just storm off, let this exasperating man flirt with someone more open to him, but she was too curious. His mannerism, dress, and power all spoke of someone who had been out in the realm, maybe even other realms, and that pulled her to him fiercely.

So, Lucy kept pace with his leisurely stroll, trying to figure out ways to coax some information out of him when he stopped short with a grimace. Lucy followed his gaze to the form of Agena, a spirit of her constellation who was striding towards them with a defiant fury plastered on her pretty face.

 _SMACK_


	3. Chapter 3

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

The slap reverberated in Lucy's ears and she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her. Lucy's gaze darted nervously between the two who were staring at each other in tension laden silence.

"Eight. Years." Agena finally ground out, her husky voice thick with emotion. "Eight years I am regaled with tales of you frolicking among other constellations and seducing any Earthland woman with a pulse!" Lucy's eyebrows shot up at that comment. Earthland? But that had to mean…

"Sweetheart," the man began, making soothing gestures.

"Do not sweetheart me Leo!" Agena screeched. Lucy's eyes flew open in shock. Leo? This flirtatious leper was Leo? "Eight years and you couldn't once be bothered to call on me?" The irate spirits voice was rising to a dangerously high pitch, tears brimming in her bright blue eyes. "And now I find you in my own constellation," she waved wildly at Lucy, "with this?! She isn't even important among the minor spirits!" She hissed. Lucy's head snapped toward the seething spirit, anger of her own spiking at that comment.

"What we had was wonderful," Leo cut in with a gentle, but stern voice. "But..."

"Oh don't give me that speech." Agena snapped cutting him off. She growled, raking narrowed eyes over Lucy before throwing her hands up in the air and storming off as abruptly as she had appeared. Other spirits who had witnessed the scene immediately tried to look busy while casting interested glances at Agena who was raving wildly to herself as she stalked away.

Lucy was left stunned with a sheepish Leo. Under any other circumstances, Lucy would be dumbstruck. Not only was she in the presence of a member of the High 88, but also one of the Zodiac Twelve. To top it off, this wasn't just any member of the Zodiac Twelve. This was Leo, he was the leader of the spirits that made up the Celestial Spirit Realms most powerful aggregate of constellations. This odd man was right hand to the Spirit King himself, and probably the next most powerful spirit in the Celestial Realm. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, the outline of Agena's hand still vivid on his cheek.

She couldn't help herself, Lucy burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Y-y-you…j-just…" she sputtered out, eyes tearing up with mirth. "Leo…..s-s-slapped….b-by…" she couldn't finish the sentence as she dissolved into giggles again. The Zodiac Spirit wore a cross expression mingled with bemusement. Lucy gulped down small gasps of air as she attempted to calm herself.

"Alright, alright," ire only slightly tinging his voice. Leo clapped an arm around Lucy's slender shoulders, sobering the spirit up from her fit. He began his stroll again tugging her along with him and shooting daring glances at passersby who were still attuned to the situation.

Lucy having recovered fully, wriggled out from beneath Leo's arm looking up at him thoughtfully. Maybe it was the embarrassing lovers spat she had just witnessed, or his casual nature, but Lucy found this spirit easy to talk to. Easier at least than others at least who thought of themselves above her station. Even other minor spirits in her constellation looked down on her, a fact they would never say to her face, but she knew. Her diminutive power ranked lowest in her constellation, possibly in the entire Celestial Realm. This ranking often kept her shy of spirits, her thirst for knowledge of other realms the only thing connecting her to others. Something about Leo didn't bring out this caution in her.

"Earthland?" She found herself blurting. Lucy blushed slightly, chiding herself to keep her wits around her a little better. Leo cast a curious glance at her.

"Yes…" he began slowly, sounding as if he was choosing his words very carefully. "Earthland is in the Human Realm, it's an…interesting place really." He chuckled softly to himself before stopping and turning to her with a calculating stare. "This is an unusual area of interest for a spirit like you." This was a statement of fact. As leader of the Zodiacs, Leo knew all too well the guidelines and regulations for spirits of every station. Lucy's mind raced trying to find an excuse that could account for her curiosity. Mind drawing a blank she sighed and opted for the truth.

"I hate this." She murmured sweeping an arm to indicate her surroundings. Leo tilted his head to the side, but remained quiet. "I remember," she began, eyes taking on a faraway look. "I remember, when I was a free spirit of the Cosmic Realm."

"That's very rare." Leo interjected surprise flashing across his face. Lucy nodded, she had heard as much.

"My memories are fuzzy, vague at best. But I do remember. The freedom, the ability to go wherever I choose, I cherished it above all." Lucy hugged herself softly. "When I felt The Pull, I was thrilled! I had heard stories of Celestial Spirits who could traverse the realms. Even though I had freedom, I could only view different realms, not actually enter them. I was always…an outsider." Bitterness laced the last word, for that feeling never truly faded for her. "I witnessed Earthland in its infancy. The explosion that brought together all the elements to form life." Leo's eyes snapped open wide at this. Few beings outside of the Zodiac Twelve had witnessed such events. "When The Pull called me to the Celestial Spirit Realm, it had been my fervent wish to be able to experience true freedom." She wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "But, fate was not so kind to me." Leo's gaze softened.

"You were born a minor spirit." He whispered, voice laden with sympathy. Minor spirits were restricted to their constellations and had little to do but merely exist. This was enough for most of them, they had everything they could ever want for. But the look on Lucy's face confirmed that it wasn't enough for a spirit who had retained knowledge of her previous life. The memories of her freedom haunted her.

Lucy stopped hugging herself and squared her shoulders, determination flashing across her features. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. What she was about to ask could get her in some serious trouble, but the same intangible something about Leo that had made her take a walk with him pushed her to ask.

"Teach me?" She was proud that her voice didn't tremble as Leo's face went blank.

The Zodiac spirit surveyed her with measuring eyes. This would be a dangerous enterprise. If the Spirit King caught wind of him teaching a minor spirit how to View, or even Traverse (the set of her mouth led him to believe she would eventually ask)…there would be little to do to salvage himself. Leo wasn't one to enjoy punishment, not like his sister Virgo, but he was drawn to this eager eyed spirit before him. There was power in her…something he could not quite place. As her face began to crumple he flashed her a brilliant, feral grin.

"Of course!"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Geeze that was a long one!_ _I really appreciate all that have taken interest in COTC! I have a lot of fun ideas on the horizon, and reviews as always are appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

The next few months found Leo and Lucy falling into a comfortable and companionable routine. Once a week, business in other realms withholding, Leo would Traverse to Centaurus and spend hours with the thrilled Lucy. It was the absolute highlight of the minor spirits week. She sat enthralled by Leo's stories of other realms, favoring ones from the Nature Spirit Realm, and of course, the Human Realm.

Her sixth Day of Birth passed, marking six Celestial years since The Pull had brought her to this realm. For the first time in these six years she was utterly happy.

They meandered through Centaurus as they talked, at first drawing surprised and curious stares especially when they had crossed paths with Rigil and Hadar. The brothers had only seen Leo from afar when gatherings of the High 88 had been called, but seeing the leader of the Zodiac Twelve with a minor spirit they could not quite place had put the two in a tizzy. Leo had simply waved them off, remembering Lucy telling him of their treatment of her. Though he had met her a short while ago, he felt fiercely protective of the bubbly spirt and did not take kindly to how she had been received in her constellation.

Before long, the spirits accepted that such a powerful member of their ranks seemed committed to spending time with Lucy and they rarely drew looks any more. This suited her just fine as she often found herself trying to dawdle every time they came across a Portal, wandering nearer and nearer to it. Leo knew what she was doing, and fought the urge to chide her. He had after all agreed to this, and while he had agreed to teach her about the other realms, he knew her simple request was more than that.

"Lucy," is voice was soft in the awestruck silence. He had just finished explaining the hierarchy of Fire, Water, Earth, and Air Spirits in the Nature Spirit Realm which had left the beautiful spirit with sparkling eyes and a dreamy grin sprawled across her face. "We have been stopped at this Portal for some time…" this statement snapped Lucy back to full attention, hope brimming in her wide chocolate eyes.

Leo paused, going down this road meant no turning back. Punishment from the Spirit King would be severe, but something in his gut told him this spirit needed to learn how to escape. He cast a nervous glance around the vacated area. Seeing no spirit in sight he strode to the Portal, Lucy trailing behind him, her excitement almost tangible.

The Viewing apparatus was simple, a crystalline base supporting a bowl filled with liquid Ethernano, the base for magic in all the realms. Leo let his hands trace small patterns in the cool eddies of Ethernano before turning to Lucy with a serious expression.

"I will teach you to View," the high pitched squeal of excitement she emitted made his sensitive ears twitch. "But," he held up a warning finger," there are conditions." She nodded her expression solemn. "First, you tell no one and perform this only with me. I am putting myself in danger just talking about it with you, and I would like to avoid the Spirit King's wrath as much as possible." Concern filled Lucy's chocolate eyes and he waved it away dismissively. "Lucy if I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't," he reassured the spirit. She merely nodded again, not trusting herself to speak. "Second, you will not push yourself further than necessary. If you try and expand your power too rapidly you could burn out." Lucy took on a grave expression. She had heard of burning out. If a spirit pushed their powers too far, too quickly, they risked losing control and their own power consumed them. It was one of only two ways a Celestial Spirit could perish.

"Ok." Rules out of the way, Leo rubbed his hands together in anticipation and then extended one of the appendages to Lucy. She stared at it blankly. He let out an exasperated sigh and explained, "I will be guiding this first Viewing. We will mainly be using my power…you will be like a tag along." Lucy pouted and Leo gave her a small warning growl. She immediately slipped her hand at his and he shot her a stern look before focusing back on the Portal.

"Where do you want to..."

"Earthland." She interrupted firmly, giving his hand a light squeeze. He held back a chuckle. Leo had Traversed to Earthland on numerous jobs. Familiarity made the ability to View easier.

Leo placed his free hand, and the one intertwined with Lucy's carefully on the edge of the Portal. He took a few deep breaths, focusing on Lucy's power, letting the scent and feel of it fill his mind. He slowly became aware of her racing heartbeat and the emotions flitting through her being. He asserted calm across their now bonded power and felt her flinch in reaction. He emitted more soothing feelings and felt her heartbeat stabilize. When two spirits bonded their powers like this, emotion was the only form of communication.

As Lucy's confusion faded, it was replaced by intense curiosity. Leo let amusement trickle through the bond and annoyance shot back to him. Leo refocused and felt Lucy's intense concentration as his power spiked. He formed images of Earthland in his mind, fusing his power with the Ethernano of the Portal. It drank his power in thirstily and a flitter of panic flashed across their bond. Even though Leo was using a majority of his power, some was required from Lucy and tiredness lanced through him as he felt the drain on her. This would have to be quick.

He opened his eyes to see that Lucy had mirrored his action, her apprehension almost choking out his concentration. He sent one last powerful surge of tranquility and turned his gaze to the Portal prompting her to follow.

Utter astonishment screamed through his mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Ah! I'm pretty excited about what's to come y'all! Some of it may be the rum talking (I had a rough day) but I think most of it is the ridiculous stream of creativity that has hit me! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed writing!_


	5. Chapter 5

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

Lucy tipped forward in her excitement, nose practically touching the surface of the Ethernano. A wave of wariness washed over her from Leo and she remained frozen where she was. The picture on the surface of the Portal filled both her vision and her mind, creating a surreal portrait of the Earthland world. The picture was slightly distorted, like she was viewing it from underwater but Lucy drank in the scene nonetheless.

Red scales flashed around fiery eyes. Leathered wings cupping the air to propel forward with a savage grace. Long talons grazing the surface of crystal clear water. Steam rolled off the surface of the liquid at the touch. A smaller but equally fierce creature covered in white scaled feather nipped at the red beast playfully. Thrumming filled her ears as excitement pulsed through her veins.

 _Flash_

A small haggard woman crawled onto a desolate rocky island, surveying nothing but empty ocean around her. She let out a wordless scream with no one to hear it. Rage and determination filled dull black eyes. With a wave of her hand, strange ruins floated in front of her depicting a tower aiming to pierce the heavens.

 _Flash_

A man with gray peppering his blonde hair stepped off a large wooden vessel onto a strange shoreline. His armor bore the insignia of a cross piercing a heart. Wary eyes surveyed the surroundings before calling others forward. Something was flailing against her and she batted the feeling away absently. Roaring power rushing through her.

 _Flash_

A young man with black hair stared with crushing sadness down at a leather bound book. He sat in a clearing, devoid of anything living. He drew a long pale finger across the surface of the fresh leather and began to weep uncontrollably. Panic that was not her own rammed against her.

 _Flash_

A petite woman with flowing pale hair and unflappable jade eyes bounced excitably on the balls of bare feet. A tall man with a head ending in strange green feathers flanked one side, while a slim man with sandy blonde hair stood on the other. Alarm gripped her and she grappled with it ferociously. The three stared with awe and anticipation up at a tall building. Exhaustion pulsed through her mind and the vision flickered. She tried to refocus it, pain searing her to the bone. She glimpsed one last thing.

 _Fairy Tail_

With a gasp she came crashing back to reality. Leo immediately severed their bond cursing vehemently. Darkness swirled along her vision and Lucy fell to her knees, the hand that had been intertwined with Leo's gripping the edge of the Portal weakly. Dizziness made her vision swim in a nauseating manner. An angry voice lapped against her consciousness and she was coherent enough to know it was the Zodiac Spirit's. A small bubble of panic surfaced, why was he so angry? She swayed on her knees fighting hard to try and stand. The yelling became more distant and she was vaguely aware of rough hands shaking her.

The darkness won over and she plunged headfirst into its embrace.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Some glimpses into what is happening in the Earthland world at this point in time! I know my timeline is a little wonky, but since this only loosely follows the current Fairy Tail world it's all good. Hopefully y'all can tell what events I tried to portray! Short chapter but there is more to come!_


	6. Chapter 6

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she blinked blearily. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she attempted to sit up. Leaden and weary pain raced through her and she groaned and flopped back down.

"Yeah, taking on that much power will do that to you." A familiar voice laced with irritation and suppressed anger startled Lucy. She shot up, ignoring the screaming ache that skittered along her form. That was one thing she didn't understand about being a Celestial Spirit. In her time among the Cosmos, she had been injured but had felt nothing. Celestial Spirits, apparently were capable of the same physical feelings as residents of the Human Realm, just on a smaller scale. Why spirits would even want to have these feelings escaped her as pain singed her every movement.

A stern and serious Leo in his immaculate black suit was perched in a plain wooden chair by her bed. The room she dully recognized as hers as she combated the fog clouding her mind. He examined his hand absently avoiding meeting her eyes.

"Leo." She said softly, immediately regretting it as cold hard eyes rose to hers. She flinched back, completely dumbfounded. Letting the awkward silence fall between them again Lucy sank into her pillows. He went back to carefully preening his hand while she mused reasons he could be so cross with her.

She pushed herself up with a gasp as the memories crashed back into her. The Viewing. The incredible power that had raced through her, the scenes flicking through her mind as vivid as if she was still standing over the Portal.

"W-w-what happened," she stammered. "I thought…I thought we were supposed to be using your power?" Maybe they did and she was weaker than she thought to be so tired.

"And you hijacked it." He seethed through gritted teeth. Utter shock cast over the spirits' features and he felt confusion mix with his anger.

 _It wasn't on purpose_ , he thought to himself. After making sure she hadn't burned herself out, he had felt foolish, thinking he had been taken for a sucker. Once he had carried her back to her place, he had stayed to deliver punishment upon her waking, convinced she had coaxed him with her innocence to try and steal his power. The bewildered look on her face spoke otherwise.

"I'm so sorry!" Tears threatened to fall from horrified chocolate eyes. Her mind was racing, thinking of anything she could say to appeal to the Zodiac Spirit. "I don't know what happened!" She wailed desperately, fat droplets cascading down her cheeks. She had just gained possible access to the freedom she desired, the thought of it being taken away so soon seized her chest with panic.

Leo's mood seemed to have flipped suddenly. He made shushing noises and gently pushed the borderline hysterical spirit back into her bed. He stroked her golden blonde locks soothingly as her blubbering subsided.

"It's Ok," he cooed in a soft voice, all traces of his previous rage completely dissipated. Lucy sniffled pitifully.

"But," Lucy began to weakly protest.

"Shhhh. You need your rest." His tone was once more warm and reassuring. "I've stayed here too long," reluctance peppered his statement. He hated to leave her when she was this weak. "I will return in one week, you should be recovered and we can resume our practice."

"Really?" Her voice was small and she blinked up at him with large hopeful eyes. She couldn't believe that she would be allowed her happiness still. Leo's face was unreadable, but the smile he gave her relayed the truth in his statement. She made a quiet happy noise and snuggled down into her covers, exhaustion washing back over her. Leo quietly took his leave, pausing at the door to cast a glance at Lucy's peaceful form. He shook his head and made his exit.

Standing outside Lucy's small house Leo cast wary eyes north to the House of the Spirit King nestled seven constellations away. The events of the day had concerned him. Lucy had easily overtaken his control and wielded his power alarmingly well. He was known throughout several realms for his cocky attitude but that aside, he was the strongest spirit in the Celestial Realm. Unbeknownst to most, he was also a part of the Spiritum Decem. A council of ten of the most powerful spirits from all realms that were an auxiliary force of the Spirit King, called upon only in dire measures.

When he had met her, Leo had been sure that there was a power hidden even from herself nestled within Lucy's form. It was just far more immense than he had ever anticipated. He had no idea why she had been born into such a low status, but he knew now more than ever that he had made the right choice. Training Lucy was now a priority for him, for her safety and that of those around her.

He just hoped he could finish it before anyone found out.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm getting there guys! Stick with me, some interesting stuff will happen soon_

 **Flame Dragneel:** _Thank you! I always appreciate kind reviews and I's so glad you are enjoying the story!_


	7. Chapter 7

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

A week passed and Leo had yet to return. A forlorn Lucy had waited for almost seven hours at their usual meeting spot, anxiety slowly beginning to creep into the back of her mind.

 _Maybe he changed his mind…_

The thought filled her with overwhelming sadness. She hugged herself lightly, reason telling her she should give up, while hope whispered to give him some more time. She plopped down lightly on a smooth worn bench, one of several that encircled a Portal in the northern recesses of Centaurus. Passing spirits gave her warning looks; while it had been okay for her to linger so close to Portals with Leo, being here by herself was a dangerous infringement on propriety for a spirit of her status.

Lucy fought the urge to stick her tongue out at each and every one of them.

Grumbling, she scooted off the bench to her feet and let lazy aimless steps propel her from the Portal. Unbidden, her mind pulled up the scenes seared into her memory from the Viewing. They had all enthralled her and she was teeming with question, but one Viewing in particular stuck in her mind.

The three staring proudly up at the tall building emblazoned with a name.

 _Fairy Tail_

She mused silently over the humans. The young girl, so vibrant her spirit had resonated with Lucy even through a Viewing. He jade eyes and cascade of blonde hair, everything about her radiated an infectious excitement. One of her companions, lean with sandy blonde hair, and his face had been etched with a kindness and wisdom that seemed beyond him.

Although, Lucy admitted, she knew very little about humans, she was only speculating age. Age in itself was a bizarre concept that Leo had explained to her. In the Celestial Spirit Realm, as with all spirit realms, time was just something they used to format their endless existence. It had been constructed by the Spirit King himself as a way to assist the Zodiacs as they traveled back and forth between realms since time varied so differently in each realm. The Zodiacs in particular had to pay special heed to the ratio of time in the Celestial Spirit Realm to that of the Human Realm, as it passed much more slowly. One year in the Celestial Spirit Realm, was approximately 100 years in the Human. What seemed like an insignificant time in their realm, could mean the passing of a human the Zodiacs were affiliated with in the Human Realm. For humans, as time passed their bodies deteriorated, or aged, before eventually perishing.

She shook herself slightly. Thinking about it too long made her head spin nauseatingly. Her time with Leo had informed her on how little she really knew about anything outside of her own existence. She frowned at that, it didn't sit right with her.

Lucy continued her walk, no particular destination planned. Her mind flickered back to the three, their pride and affection at they had stared at the buildings. The tall man with the head ending in strange green feathers…no…she corrected herself.

"Leaves," she mumbled, earning a strange glance from a spirit whose path she had crossed. Lucy remembered Leo's tales about the Nature Spirit Realm. The Earth Sprits often lived in these things called trees that were abundant in Earthland and ended with green foliage called leaves. From how he had described them, the third man had a tree growing out of his head! This delighted Lucy. She was used to the sometimes strange appearances of spirits in the Celestial Spirit Realm, but it warmed her to think that humans could be just as colorful.

Fairy Tail, she mused again, curious as to what it could mean and why the three would be so excited over a building. Maybe buildings had different meanings in their realms? Some things she was familiar with, that had helped keep her less overwhelmed while Leo had been telling his stories. For instance she had furniture she knew was made out of wood in her small home, but it had astounded her to learn that wood was made from said trees. Apparently the Human Realm had influenced the Celestial Spirit Realm in some ways over the span of their interaction.

She sighed and cast a look around her to find few spirits flitting about. She realized she was tired and needed to rest. It wasn't like humans…from what she gathered humans had to sleep enough or their bodies would give out. Spirits slept to refresh and recharge their energies which in turn helped replenish their power. She had slept a lot following the incident last week.

Which reminded her, Leo was still nowhere in sight. Dejected Lucy decided to trudge back home.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I know this chapter was a little wordy and not as exciting, but more of clarification for a few things. It will pick up I promise! As Lucy's interaction with the Human Realm goes, so will her longing for it! Super stoked about things to come! A big thank you to all who have taken the time to read this far, it really makes me happy!_


	8. Chapter 8

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

Upon awaking the next day, Lucy felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Grumbling to herself she flung her legs over the side of her bed, glaring at the floor as she kicked her feet back and forth. She sighed and let out an aggravated noise. There was no logic for her feeling like this. Lucy had spent six years without Leo in her life, she had been fine without him, and would be fine moving forward.

Except she hadn't been fine, she cringed inwardly. It had taken Leo invading her life to realize just how lonely she had been. The other minor spirits had been content with their lives of only knowing this constellation, her disagreement with this had alienated her from them and made her a sort of outcast.

Attempting to get herself out of her pity party, Lucy sprang from bed shaking herself slightly and paced around her small chamber. Because she was a minor spirit and spirits in general needed so little, her dwelling was just a small room suited for rest and privacy. A small room was not suited for trying to forget about her current predicament. Taking a second to through on some celestial garments, Lucy found herself outside of her home.

Tapping her feet with impatience on the path of pure stardust, Lucy cast a glance at her surroundings. The Celestial Spirit realm was absolutely stunning. It was nestled in a purple miasma dotted with the sparkling of the other 887 constellations and smattered with a sheer ethereal light where the veil between other realms was thin. Seeing this every day chafed Lucy slightly. Escape seemed so close but just out of reach.

On the brink of tears, Lucy was contemplating just retreating back into her home when a voice whipped her head around.

"Lucy!" The familiarity of the cry clutched something in her heart.

"Leo!" Breaking protocol, she flung herself into the approaching Zodiacs arms.

"Oh," he murmured softly, concern and confusion flickering through him, his body stiff and awkward. _Oh._ His thought more coherent as his arms snaked around her to complete the embrace. Lucy fought happy tears that threatened to fall.

"I-I thought…" she trailed off, not even wanting to bring the idea to life. Leo just held her tighter. Coming to his senses Leo straightened and disentangled himself from her. Holding her at arm's length he gave a quick survey. What had once been merely a shadow hinting at power, was now a tangible thread floating off her.

"You've gotten stronger," his voice was lined with poorly hid pride. Lucy giggled up at him, but concern flashed across her face as she took him in. His normally pristine suit appeared wrinkled, his tie was loose, and he appeared overall disheveled. Attempting to wave off her concern, his lithe hands went about fixing his tie as he told her, "I got held up on…a job". Lucy bit her lip to keep the questions from bubbling out of her. She knew his 'jobs' usually took him to Earthland and he didn't appreciate her badgering about them.

Almost done fixing his appearance, Leo leaned towards her, whispering in a conspiratorial tone, "We need to find the least crowded Portal in this constellation." Lucy nodded quickly, absolutely thrilled that she hadn't had to hint at him to teach her more. Leading the way, she and Leo fell into comfortable chatter, though she could feel both of them dancing around bigger topics. A short walk found them at their usual meeting place in the northern corner, she had specifically chosen this as their designated spot because of the little amount of traffic that flowed through this portion. Eyeing the Portal, Leo took on a serious expression. Fishing in his pockets he pulled out two small metal bands. One was thicker, gold, and set with a large red stone. The slimmer one had a clear sparkling gem set in the same color band. Lucy cocked an eyebrow, Leo had explained the human concept of marriage, much to her chagrin.

"Leo," her voice held a warning edge. Leo's eyes widened and he looked down at the rings, up to Lucy then back down to the two circles. Sudden understanding grasped him.

"No," he gave her a small smirk, "but do not act like it would be so terrible my love." He practically purred the last part out. Lucy wrinkled her nose at him and pointed to the rings.

"Explain." She crossed her arms peering into his hand impatiently. Leo twirled the rings around in his palm and obliged.

"Each constellation has been affiliated with an Earthland gem. Mine for instance," he held up the larger ring," is a ruby. Now, for the most part, all spirits within a certain constellation can use the aid of the same gemstone. For example, most of the more powerful spirits in the Leo constellation use rubies in one way or another. The gem can amplify your power," he slipped the ring on and spun it once clockwise. Lucy felt a spike in his power and let out a small gasp. "Or," he continued, spinning the ring twice counterclockwise, "cloak it."

Lucy's eyes shot open as Leo's power disappeared. No matter how hard she focused, she couldn't sense a shred of it.

"Now, you can use your power without alerting any spirits powerful enough to be able to sense it." He paused and gave her an odd look. "I had a feeling about you," his voice was soft. He held up the ring with the dazzling clear stone. "This is a diamond. It is considered rare and precious in the Human Realm. Normally spirits in Centaurus use periodots. But, something that I sensed in your power," he paused and pierced her with that strange stare, "I believe that this will be more suited for you."

He presented her with the band and she grabbed it eagerly, slipping it on to a slim digit. The band instantly resized to be flush against her finger. She ogled over it briefly, enjoying its prismatic beauty that reminded her so much of stardust. From the second the gem touched her, she could feel a steady hum run through her body. It seemed to sync everything in her. Eagerly she turned the ring once, slowly and clockwise. Her body warmed and she felt something in her swell. Leo felt the rise in her current power, but was focusing more on the resonance of her full power. He bit back a startled yelp as he felt her potential power start to overwhelm him. It was like being an ant, standing in the searing, blinding, brilliance of the sun.

Leo quickly reached out and spun her ring twice counterclockwise. The tumultuous power subsided and eventually vanished as Leo let out a relieved noise. Any of the Zodiacs would have been able to sense that if they were in the Celestial Realm, he would have to be more careful.

"Now that were cloaked," he led Lucy over to the Portal. "We need to link again." He held out his hand expectantly and Lucy looked at it wearily. Leo could sense her hesitation, the last time they had linked had been disastrous, almost fatal to the minor spirit. He grabbed her hand rubbing it in a soothing manner.

"We have to," he began, "we are going to Traverse."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Leo is back! Now things will get interesting. With the gemstones, I was almost tempted to go with the traditional birthstones, but since I involved all 88 constellations, I decided I would just use ones that seemed to suit them. Ruby for Leo, since it is the gem that usually represents kings and courage, and a diamond for Lucy because of the structure of her star. Thank you so much to everyone who has shown interest so far, I hope you like what is to come!_


	9. Chapter 9

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

Aquarius had been lounging in a small alcove, tail flicking lazily in a stream of water, admiring how it shimmered off her scales. Dreamily she imagined the way Scorpio caressed her tail, complementing the iridescent blues that shone throughout them. A rare smile tugged at her lips as she relished in the daydream. She had just come from a particularly vexing trip to Earthland and had ordered all spirits in her constellation not to bother her unless the Spirit King himself was asking for an audience.

Even then, it better be for a damn good reason.

She was content that her wishes would be honored, and had allowed herself a simple luxurious afternoon of nothing. She wanted to be well rested when she met up with her beloved Scorpio later. The two had been dating for nearly seven celestial years, and she adored him. A feeling that she almost never felt for anything or anyone. It was in this relaxed state, she sensed two things that sprung a fount of irritation for her.

The first was a spike of power she knew all too well, Leo. The Lion was appointed leader of the Zodiac Spirits to which she belonged to. Even though she was supposed to fold to his wishes, he knew better. For the majority, they stayed out of each other's way, rarely seeing each other unless they were called to Earthland together.

The second was a power she didn't recognize, but shuddered slightly at the immensity of it. It was comparable to the Spirit King himself, but radiated form the direction of the constellation Centaurus. Aquarius allowed her brows to furrow, slightly with curiosity, but mostly out of annoyance as both powers disappeared in succession. An a low aggravated hum left her, whatever he was up too, she hoped her brave and foolhardy leader wasn't doing anything too idiotic.

* * *

Lucy's mind began to race as she stared at Leo's hand on hers. This was almost too good to be true. Not only had Leo returned, but he was offering to take her out of the only constellation she had ever known. Could he be taking her to Earthland? Lucy admonished herself slightly, she couldn't get her hopes up too much. Feeling his gaze on her, she lifted chocolate eyes to his green ones. She gave a tight smile, attempting to reign in her excitement. Getting too carried away was part of what caused the calamity with their last bond.

She nodded happily and Leo turned to the Portal, taking deep, concentrating breaths. With the rings on, Lucy didn't feel the usual surge in the Zodiacs power, but the awareness of the bond flowed through her. Although it felt hazy with slight interference from their gems, Lucy realized for the first time that despite his cool exterior, a tight nervousness was wrought into Leo's every action. She tried to keep her curiosity and concern out of their bond, but he flinched slightly and she felt the nervousness subside.

Lucy waited, disappointed that due to the rings she couldn't tell what Leo was doing. There would be no way to secretly divine the art of Traversing from this. After what felt like an eternity, Leo's hand tightened in hers and she felt a tugging sensation, not unlike that of the Pull. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt light searing her, almost to the point of being painful. She screwed her eyes shut tighter as the light intensified. With a sudden lurch, all sensations stopped. Lucy felt the awareness of Leo fade away with a final surge of encouragement.

Slowly Lucy tried to center herself with the humming produced by her ring. As this calmed her, she noticed the area around her was laced with a searing scent. The burning smell nearly blocked out everything else and complimented the dry heat that enveloped her. Slowly, she opened one tightly shut eye at a time. Once she absorbed her surroundings, her eyes snapped open wide and a gasp tore from her throat.

"Welcome," Leo flourished an arm wildly. "To Draco, the dragon constellation."


	10. Chapter 10

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

Lucy blinked in rapid succession.

"Draco?" She squeaked, her voice unsteady. She had heard of Draco. The spirits of this constellation were all massively powerful, and their power had altered their appearance to something more beastly. She untwined her hand from Leo's and scrubbed at her face. This was insane. She never would have thought he would take her to such a place on their first Traverse together. She exhaled slowly, realization hitting her. She felt nothing.

Her head shot up and she surveyed her surroundings with a critical eye. Just like her constellation, Draco floated in the purple myriad of constellations and realms, a gorgeous backdrop to desolate surroundings. The entire scape sparkled with large obsidian rocks, riddled with lacey lines of a glowing red. Heat made the air dance, especially over large gouges in the strange onyx structures. In some places, monoliths jutted to towering heights, spotted with large round areas that were twice as dark as the surrounding rock. As her vision adjusted, Lucy realized these were gargantuan holes.

Ringed by several of these rocks was a Portal, balanced on what looked like large claws carved from the dark matter that made up this place. In all of this she couldn't sense a single spirit. She turned to Leo to find him staring at her. He gave her a small smile.

"It's abandoned?" Her voice questioning. Leo nodded, his mouth pressing into a tight line.

"Dragons keep a very strict hierarchy of power. Draco, the Dragon King, with the blessing of the Spirit King, led all spirits of this constellation on a mission ages ago. No single spirit has occupied this place since. Right underneath the rule of the Dragon King, there were four dragons who ruled the elements. Elemental dragon spirit power is the most volatile, strong and sometimes destructive. This," he cast a quick gaze over the place they had been drawn to, "was the domain of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel." Lucy's astonishment didn't prevent her from noticing the small look of distaste that flicked across Leo's features at the name. Stowing that tidbit away for later contemplation, Lucy turned in a small circle. Her gaze rested again on the Portal a short distance from them.

"It's abandoned." This time, Lucy's voice held realization. With no spirits around, Lucy could be free to practice Viewing! She swelled with excitement so fierce it was almost tangible to Leo. She turned bright eyes on him briefly before bolting to the Portal. Leo chuckled and strolled after the spirit.

"Lucy," he called as she skittered to a stop, hands hovering reverently over the Portal's edges. "Remember your promise, wait for me. And whatever you do," his voice grew sharp at the sight of her fiddling with the ring. "Do not, under any circumstances take that ring off or twist it any way. These will keep us shielded from all other spirits. This constellation is supposed to be vacant, it would not do any good for any neighboring spirits to catch any flashes of power." Lucy nodded along with his logic, but it sparked a disconcerting question.

"Leo," she began hesitantly. "Is….are we allowed to be here?" The Zodiac flushed instantly, reaching up to rub a hand behind his head. A sheepish smile spread across his lips.

"Well, forbidden was not _exactly_ the word used." He shot her a feral grin as Lucy groaned slightly. He shrugged innocently. "We won't harm anything, and I don't smell that bad…no matter what that overgrown salamander says." The last part was muttered grumpily under his breath but Lucy caught it. She cocked her head curiously. What was a salamander? And his smell? Lucy sniffed cautiously, but all she could find was the acrid stench of the surrounding constellation. She frowned slightly, disliking when Leo referenced things she had no understanding of.

The Zodiac was still grumbling to himself in a lower tone when Lucy cleared her throat loudly to bring back his attention.

"Right!" He exclaimed, giving her one of his trademark smug smiles. He rubbed his hands together and stared down at the glassy surface of the Portal. "Ok, first off, don't get discourage, this might take a while. Due to previous circumstances," he snuck a glance up at her, "we will not bond for this, it is too risky right now." A small sad look pulled the corners of Lucy's lips down. "Instead I will talk you through the process."

"Alright!" Lucy eagerly agreed, her voice brimming with determination. "Let's do this!"

* * *

 **A/N:** _I really appreciate everyone who has taken the time so far to read and keep up with COTC. This started as just a fun project for me and I'm so happy it is bringing enjoyment to others! I will try to update as often as possible! Thank y'all!_

 **xXPumbaXx:** _Thank you! I try to update as often as I can, I usually have four to five chapters in advance to drop which gives me some leeway sometimes since I'm a college student who is feeling the struggle!_

 **arcadea333:** _I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! I know it's taking a while to get to the good stuff, but I have *huge* plans for COTC! All I can tell you now is that Lucy will eventually find herself in Earthland, and I'm a huge Nalu, Gale, and Gruvia fan :)_


	11. Chapter 11

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

"You will want to look inward, focus on the heart of your power." Leo instructed, admiring the precious look of sheer concentration on Lucy's face. "Guide it to the Ethernano, focus on imbuing your power into the Portal while concentrating on what you want to View. Start easy with something familiar. Try viewing a spot you frequent in your constellation. The more familiar you are with a place, the easier it is to View." He sat back to watch, taking the time to unabashedly stare at her. He was never a man to let beauty go unappreciated.

Her long dark eyelashes fluttered open and Leo prepared words of encouragement, certain she had failed her first attempt. He choked on those words as she revealed pure ethereal light where chocolate orbs should have been. She had done it. Her first try. Leo almost wished she didn't have her ring on so he could measure her power output. She was growing stronger each time they met. Impressed, he whistled softly to himself and got comfortable.

 _FLASH_

Hard talons scraped on rock as the beast lumbered to its feet. Tendrils of fire curled out of large nostrils.

 _FLASH_

Long pale hair swung as jade eyes flashed with merriment, one arm slung around a girl with soft blonde hair.

 _FLASH_

Cold and death. It was overwhelming as decay made anything unrecognizable except for a pale man staring stonily at nothing. Lucy began to get dizzy.

 _FLASH_

Small humans screamed in terror as large forms in armor with eyes devoid of any life tore them from their family. Waves of exhaustion washed over her and her vision flickered.

 _FLASH_

Blonde hair set off flashing blue eyes as a man supervised the raising of a flag bearing the symbol of a heart pierced by a cross. A small collection of buildings were clustered together in rich countryside. Lucy fought for control.

 _FLASH_

An enormous clock was being dismantled by a circle of ten figures that was wrought with power

 _FLASH_

Jade eyes were no longer on her companions. Her arm had fell from the brown eyed girls shoulder. Her face scrunched in confusion.

 _FLASH_

Dead leaves scraped over dusty earth. A man screamed in anguish. Lucy's mind raced, trying to grasp a hold onto one View.

 _FLASH_

Children in shackles were being tossed roughly on a boat

 _FLASH_

White wings beat hot air into submission. Control was lost.

 _FLASH_

A sky sparkling with pinpricks of light. Hot tears were spilling down Lucy's face.

 _FLASH_

She was staring at Lucy, she could feel it. Jade eyes wide in shock. Lucy screamed silently for help, feeling consciousness starting to slip away.

 _FLASH_

A small boy tugged at the gauntlet of the blue eyed man. Lucy was going to die. Her strength was ebbing dangerously. Someone called her name.

 _FLASH_

The pale man clutched a leather book, screaming horribly. She was shaking, someone was calling her, and she wanted this to end.

 _FLASH_

Leo was in her face shaking her, fear hard across his features. He was shouting but she heard nothing. A low buzz made everything silent. Lucy stared dumbly at him, mouth agape as he continued to speak. Hot tears burned her face and her throat was dry and rough.

"Lost….control…." she rasped out. "She….she saw." Lucy felt her voice leave her. Leo had stopped yelling and was attempting to cradle her in his arms, she could feel him trembling violently against her. Every bit of strength she had left her and she wondered dully if she was going to burn out. Leo was rocking her gently, the buzz in her ears faded and she could hear him making muffled soothing noises. It was so hot. Blackness crept into her vision and she attempted to clutch at Leo's tie. Her hands fumbled and failed and she slipped away silently into the darkness.

* * *

Idiot! Leo cursed himself, holding the unconscious spirit. Terror was slowly receding from him once he was sure she was not going to burn out. She had being Viewing for far too long. Once the strain had become visible on her he had moved to bring her out of it. That's when the screaming had started. Harsh wordless screams torn from Lucy's throat. He had almost bonded with her then and there, but memories of how easily she had taken control of his power stopped him. Helplessly he had shaken her, begging her to come out of the Viewing.

Of course she had lost control, her confession of such had sounded so desperate. How stupid he felt for thinking she could View on her own after experiencing it only once. Anger at himself welled up inside of the Zodiac. His mind raced over Lucy's last words. Surely no one could have seen Lucy while she was Viewing. She must have been overwhelmed and confused. Cursing to himself, Leo picked the spirit up bridal style before focusing on the Portal briefly to bring them home.

* * *

Mavis Vermillion sat frozen in her seat, oblivious to the party raging on around her. She had been celebrating with her guild mates, Fairy Tail had just gotten their first official job offer, sanctioned by the Magic Council itself. The jewel they had spent on the party alone far exceeded the reward money, but everyone was too jubilant to care.

Mavis had been in a raucous conversation with their newest recruit, when she had felt it. A strange Magic had tinted the air and she felt eyes on her. It had been for a fraction of a second, but the Magic left an unfamiliar feeling behind. A large hand clapped her on the back startling out of her thoughts. She looked up to the grinning face of Yuri Dreyar.

"Master!" His voice was laden with the slur of alcohol and she wrinkled her petite nose at the stink. "S'pose we should figure out who we will send on this job!" He pointed a proud finger at his chest and hiccuped slightly. "I think…"

"Oh no you don't!" A chain made of light snaked around Yuri's waist. Precht pulled the other man close until they were face to face, his one good eye glaring at the blonde. "If you want that job, you're going to have to go through me!" Lightning crackled in Yuri's hand at the other mage's challenge. Precht dove towards him and soon all of the guild was pulled into their brawl.

Mavis smiled brightly and giggled to herself, early worry forgotten. Clapping her hands together she looked on lovingly as her new found nakama destroyed their home.

* * *

 **arcadea333:** _Draco is the Dragon King, but his constellation, unlike the others, is devised into four regions governed by the four elements, each ruled by a different dragon who all defer to him (this is a result of all spirits of the Draco constellation being so powerful). Igneel, is the Fire Dragon King, the region of the Draco constellation that Lucy and Leo are in! Yes, I LOVE the LucyxLeo sibling aspect. I think it is absolutely precious. I really appreciate your input!_


	12. Chapter 12

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

"Shit." Leo cursed, followed by a tumultuous stream of other, more creative profanities. He had set about leave Draco as quickly as he could, bonding with Lucy rather sloppily, pausing in despair as he felt the terror and exhaustion that radiated from her even while unconscious. He had prepared to Traverse them back to Centaurus but was struck by a dilemma.

There was no way to guarantee that the Portals in her constellation would not have other spirits milling about, and it wouldn't do for the leader of the Zodiacs to appear so disheveled with an unconscious minor spirit, both of whom had their powers cloaked. He sniffed gingerly and wrinkled is nose in distaste. It wouldn't help that they both reeked of ash. Mind racing he settled on the next safest option.

Which led to the spirit swearing while arranging the unconscious Lucy in his arms back in his own dwelling in the Leo constellation. Every Zodiac spirit had their own personal Portal located within their homes so they could have immediate access to anywhere they pleased. This had made his abode the safest option for returning Lucy and himself to. But now what to do with her?

"You seem to have a quite a mess on your hands Big Brother." The voice startled Leo and he just barely kept from whirling around and releasing a burst of power at the speaker. Virgo stared at him, face expressionless. She cocked a violet haired head as she got a sniff of him. "Power is shielded," her voice remained monotone, "and you smell like you have been rolling in fire." Her dull blue eyes flashed briefly. "Someone has been playing in the dragon's den."

Leo cursed again, there was no point in denying the accusation. The evidence against him was too great.

"What in the realms are you doing here?" He tried to keep the edge out of his voice as he deposited Lucy on his bed.

"I did not realize I needed a reason to visit, Big Brother. Perhaps this can be mediated with some form of punishment?" As she spoke she moved around Leo to peer down at Lucy's form. The chains at her wrist jangled quietly as she reached a hand to brush the hair out of Lucy's face. "I do not recognize her." Leo gulped at the comment, mind spinning to try and formulate some sort of excuse to salvage the situation.

"She is my latest conquest." He tried to inflect the normal bravado his voice took on when talking about the women he took into his bed. Virgo saw through it immediately, turning bland eyes on him.

"For a little tryst with an unknown spirit, you risked going to a forbidden…"

"The word forbidden as never used!" Leo interjected, exasperation clear. That large lizard had never expressly uttered the term! Virgo exhaled quietly.

"Fine," she began. "For a little tryst you went to a constellation that the ruler of, in no uncertain terms, promised unimaginable pain and torture if anyone were to trespass in his absence?" Her voice remained flat, but Leo could tell she wasn't buying what he was selling. Virgo turned back to the minor spirit and her eye fell to the ring encircling a slim, soot stained finger. An eyebrow rose as she recognized the clear sparkling gem that adorned the piece.

"I also do not know of any constellation that uses diamonds to amplify or hide their power." Virgo's expressionless stare demanded explanations from the Zodiac leader.

Leo sighed and used his power to materialize two comfortable chairs at the bedside. He pointed wordlessly and Virgo came to join him, chains clanking as she settled into the plush seat. Raking a hand through his hair, Leo propped his elbows on his knees casting a wary gaze over the unconscious spirit.

"I don't know what it is Virgo…there is a power inside of her that enraptures and terrifies me. The potential she has," he shook his head in confusion, "I'm not sure why she was born as low as she was." He steepled his fingers and pressed them to his lips. "And the diamond…" he trailed off. He had heard rumors of one other celestial spirit who had used a diamond, he would have to go to Crux to confirm.

Virgo reached over and moved to pull the ring off Lucy's finger, Leo stretched to interfere, but Virgo stopped him with a dull look. She slipped the gold band off and sat back with a calculating stare.

Leo inhaled sharply.

Lucy's power had grown again; each viewing was bring more and more out in her. While her tangible power had increased noticeably, it was nothing compared to the mountain of potential power that loomed in the background. Virgo studied her briefly then cast a look at Leo. Like the Lion, Virgo was able to sense potential power, it was an ability all of the Zodiac had.

"She needs training. If this grows unsupervised it could be fatal, not just to herself, but to others." Virgos tone was clipped, though she maintained her monotone. This was the closest Leo had ever heard his fellow Zodiac to distress. He shoved his glasses up his nose in annoyance.

"Well what do you think we were doing in Draco." He threw his hands up in exasperation. Virgo just nodded. "Things got out of hand, I think she lost control." Leo rubbed a hand behind his head as Virgo flashed cobalt eyes towards him.

"You _think_?" Her voice was emotionless, but far softer than normal. Dangerous. Leo immediately recognized his mistake. Looking anywhere but at the Maiden he shuffled his feet sheepishly.

"Well…we had tried a bond." Virgo simply stared. "And…well…" he huffed in vexation. "She overtook my power." He growled out finally. With no response from the other Zodiac he peeked over at her only to find the spirit staring at Lucy.

"This is serious indeed." Her response was simple and lacked the subtle teasing he had expected. "I will help." Her tone brokered no argument, and lacking any solutions himself, Leo warily agreed. Virgo slipped the ring back on the still unconscious Lucy's finger. In a second she was padding away towards the Portal in the corner of Leo's room, and with a flash of ethereal light, disappeared. Leo blinked, dumbstruck and turned back to Lucy.

He was deep in thought, trying to figure out how he was going to get Lucy back to her constellation when Virgo tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped back, giving a yelp of surprise. Virgo cocked her head and stared at him coolly. He noted the amethyst ring on her finger which would explain why Leo hadn't noticed her return. What was propped on her other hip stopped him short.

"Virgo!" He hissed. He raked disbelieving eyes over the violet tinted bowl she held under one arm. "What are you doing? Moving Portals is..."

"Forbidden?" She interjected, something close to a smirk playing across her lips. "And teaching a minor spirit to View and taking her to the lair of the Fire Dragon King isn't?"

* * *

 **A/N:** _The descent into Earthland is fast approaching! Thank you to all who are following COTC!_

 **arcadea333:** _You win! It is the beginning of the Tower of Heaven! Although my story is a majority OOC, I will be using some arcs from the anime._

 **xXPumbaXx:** _Thank you! Your kind words make me happy! I hope you continue to enjoy!_


	13. Chapter 13

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

Lucy groaned loudly. Everything hurt and her mouth was desperately dry. Murmuring voices caught her attention, but she kept her heavy eyelids screwed shut. One voice she recognized, the other was unfamiliar. She took in a deep breath. The smell was familiar though. She was in her home, that much was certain. How she had gotten there was the fuzzy part. Memories crashed down upon her, the Viewing, losing control, those piercing jade eyes. A metallic clanking sound followed by a cool touch on her face caused Lucy's protesting eyes to flick open. Large blue orbs under a shock of violet hair met her.

"Ah!" She shot up, ignoring the screaming resentment emanating from every fiber of her being. She scrabbled away from the unfamiliar spirit, panic welling up inside of her. Calming noises came in the form of a familiar voice. Leo appeared into view, his face sympathetic.

"Lucy," his tone was careful. "This is Virgo, she is a close friend of mine and she is here to help."

Lucy's brain worked hard to process what he had just said. Virgo, another of the Zodiac Twelve, was here, in her home, looking at her with a hard blue stare. She fumbled for words, rubbing the diamond that adorned her finger. The humming that resonated through her was soothing. Briefly she peeked up at the two Zodiacs, only to find they were patiently gazing back at her. Her cocoa eyes darted around, hoping to fall anywhere but on the two expectant spirits, when an object unfamiliar to her home drew her gaze.

"What?" she spat out dumbly, gesturing to the Portal that was now occupying the corner of her room. Her face took on incredulous panic. This was too much, two of the Zodiac Twelve in her dwelling with an illegal Portal set up. She moaned inwardly. By the time this was done with she would surely be kicked out of the Celestial Spirit Realm, maybe even the Spirit Realm itself! Although, she was admittedly clueless to what happened to spirits who broke the laws laid down by the Spirit King. Leo gave a heavy sigh, ready to launch into an explanation when Virgo cut him off.

"This Portal is from my home in the Virgo constellation. Big Brother was concerned as to how we were going to get you back here and escape notice. I Traversed to Virgo, grabbed my Portal and used another in my constellation to Traverse back to Leo's home. Then we both brought you here." Leo nodded along as Virgo gave her simple explanation, her tone matter-of-fact.

"Wait," Leo interjected. "How did you get the Portal from your constellation to mine unseen?" a look of concern crept into his face. The Maiden shrugged.

"Any spirit I came across I informed that if they spread any word of seeing me, they would be in charge of my punishment." Lucy thought she saw an excited gleam flash in Virgo's dull blue eyes, and Leo seemed content with that explanation. Lucy shuddered, not wanting to know why punishing Virgo was such a punishment in itself that it would coerce cooperation.

"Lucy," Leo's voice took on the soft careful tone again. "We need to discuss your Viewing." Lucy cast her eyes downward. It had been a disaster. She had completely lost control, and those calculating Jade eyes…Lucy shook her head, trying to clear out the Views. "We need to know what happened." Leo's voice was still comforting, but his demand was firm. Lucy twiddled her fingers together nervously.

"Well," her voice was small, "the Views started off normal, though much shorter than when I was bonded with you. But, suddenly they became…erratic. They were switching too quickly and I couldn't reign in control. I could feel the drain of my power increase, but there was nothing I could do about it." A small sob escaped her, but she drew in a deep breath and calmly continued. "And she...well it just felt like she could see me!" She looked up at the two spirits who wore thoughtful expressions.

"Do you recognize the spirt?" Virgo questioned.

"W-what?" Confusion flooded Lucy as her eyes darted between the two.

"Is she a spirit you have come in contact before in your constellation? Or was she perhaps visiting?" Leo's continued patient tone warmed Lucy.

Realization hit Lucy as she remembered that when Leo had been instructing her Viewing he had told her to focus on something familiar, like her own constellation.

"Uh," Lucy began sheepishly, "I….I Viewed Earthland." She gave a hesitant smile up to the two Zodiacs. Leo appeared startled while Virgo merely tilted her head. Silence stretched between the three and Lucy turned to fiddling with her ring again, taking care not to turn it one way or the other. After what seemed like ages Leo spoke again.

"You should rest Lucy." His tone was neutral and Lucy felt her face fall. With that he dismissed himself, dragging Virgo with him to the Portal and with a flash of light, they were gone. Lucy climbed underneath the covers of her bed, miserable. Unwilling to be conscious any longer she let her exhausting waft over her and fell into slumber.

* * *

Leo and Virgo stood quietly not looking at each other back in Leo's home. Leo slid the ruby encrusted ring off his finer, placing it carefully in a small chest he kept on a tidy desk. He closed the lid with a sigh and rounded to Virgo.

"I know I shouldn't have meddled in the first place…"

"No," Virgo stopped him with a curt gesture. "You were right Big Brother. If she had gone unguided she would have eventually accidentally have burned herself out…and with the power she has, she would have been perfectly capable of taking all of Centaurus with her." Virgo paced slightly. "What concerns me is that she was able to View Earthland solely off the Views from your bond." Leo's head bobbed in agreement as he sat back on the bed. "We have to structure her training and put off teaching her to Traverse for as long as possible. I'm afraid if she learns too soon, she will Fall." The last word weighed solemn and heavy on Leo's mind.

After the last and only spirit to have Fallen, the Spirit King had enacted widespread reform on training spirits to View and Traverse. It was part of the reason minor spirits were not allowed such training. Leo recalled then incident, but when he tried to focus on any specifics, his brain went fuzzy.

If Lucy were to Fall, she would become human, trapped on Earthland…and Leo would not let that happen.


	14. Chapter 14

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

Leo tapped his foot impatiently as he gazed up at the snoring spirit. The grandfatherly Crux had a habit of snoozing whenever he was searching for information. It had been a few weeks since the unfortunate incident in Draco, and under the careful scrutiny of himself and Virgo, Lucy was progressing nicely. After much trial and error, they had found that if Virgo and Leo bonded, their combined power was enough to override the shielding of Lucy's power and they could monitor her output. This was the best they could do until Lucy had a little more control. Virgo had been insistent that Leo confirm his suspicions about the last user of the diamond, and the almost overwhelming irritation she had slammed at him through their last bond had driven Leo to the Crux constellation.

With one last sonorous snore, Crux came out of his search. He blinked a few times, smacking his mouth letting his bespectacled eyes fall on the waiting Lion. A wheezing cough followed by more blinking and Crux spoke.

"In answer to your query, I could find only one name." His voice was dry and dusty. It reminded Leo of a stale breeze blowing through the pages of old books. Crux fixed him with a shrewd look. "I should really ask why you are looking for information like this." Leo tensed, the spirit merely sighed heavily. "But, I learned long ago not to meddle in the affairs of Zodiacs."

"You will keep this meeting to yourself?" Leo's tone was questioning, but he had no doubt his wishes would be followed. Crux bowed his head in understanding.

"The last known spirit to use the diamond was Caeleste, the Celestial Dragon."

* * *

Dry leaves crunched under her bare feet as a cool breeze ruffled the long layers of her cape. Mavis closed jade eyes, taking a deep draught of the untamed air of Tenrou Island. As much as she loved Fairy Tail, their ranks and their destructive tendencies had swelled over the past couple of months and she found herself needing a peaceful break. She felt a small tinge of guilt, her band of vagabonds had entrusted her as their Master, and she really shouldn't leave them for too long.

For now though, she laced lithe fingers together and stretched with a content sigh. This island that used to hold painful memories for her now inspired such joy. It was the place where she had found her nakama, a place that would bond them together forever. She smiled, a trickle melodious laughter tinkling through the air.

A small cry crashed with her laughter, causing her eyes to fly open with shock. She cocked her head and heard the sound again, curiosity getting the best of her she tracked it. Her unclad feet faltered when she reached the source of the distraught noise.

The clearing was dead. Skeletal leaves crumbled at the slightest breeze, melting into brown lifeless grass. The trees were curled in on themselves, swaying with a painful fragility. Even the air itself seemed stale, unable to support any living thing. Except, for the man sitting in the middle of it. The small anguished cries were emanating from him and she could see his shoulders shake as he clutched something desperately to his chest.

Caution told her to walk away before he could notice her, until a voice laden with grief called out.

"Whoever you are, I will not fall for any deception. Leave me in peace." The despair in the deep voice of the man called to something within Mavis that she could not identify. Instead of fleeing as her body instructed her to do, she cautiously crept closer. Giving him a wide berth, she tip-toed to face him. Dark hair shielded his gaze from her and long, pale hands gripped a large leather book tightly to his body. An overwhelming sense of loneliness hit her, her heart seized for the man. She too knew what it felt like to be desperately alone.

"Hello!" She attempted a friendly tone, but could hear the uncertainty lacing her own voice. She crouched down, hugging her knees peering curiously at the stranger. With a sniff he lifted his gaze to her and a small gasp escaped them both. He stared at her with wide eyes of a dull crimson that burned in a pale face etched with exhaustion. Quickly collecting herself, she gave the brightest smile she could muster. "I'm Mavis!" She held out a hand to shake. The man just stared at in wonder.

"You don't remember…" his voice was so soft she barely caught it, but his face crumpled slightly.

"Ummm, I'm sorry." Her response was equally as soft. Curiosity and confusion filled her as the man continued to stare as if she was a ghost. He shook himself, laughter tinged with bitterness filling the air between them. He extended his hand to clasp hers firmly, and Mavis let out a small gasp as familiar tingles raced through her arm.

"I am Zeref."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Ahhh! Two super important things going down in this chapter even though it's pretty short. Enjoy guys!_


	15. Chapter 15

**-Child of the Cosmos-**

* * *

Lucy whistled cheerfully to herself as she strolled through Centaurus. She had gone for a walk as Leo and Virgo had departed after their weekly lesson. It had been a hard two months, but she could now focus on just one singular View for an impressive amount of time. Much to Leo's chagrin she had focused on the lives and goings on of Fairy Tail, though she had diligently avoided the emerald eyed girl she had heard others refer to as Mavis. Twice more she had been caught by the young blonde's piercing stare, and Leo had instructed her to avoid this as much as possible.

That was made easier by the fact that the young lady seemed to disappear for days at a time.

They had fallen into a comfortable routine. Leo and Virgo appeared around the same time every week. They would spend a good amount of time educating her about other realms, though her favorite would always remain the Human Realm (followed very closely by the Fairy Spirit Realm). Then they would bond so they could monitor her while she performed her Viewing. She was to hold onto the Viewing until she started to feel strain on her power. She had successfully mastered coming out of a Viewing by herself, once extracted she would then detail exactly what she saw to the two Zodiacs.

This process had caused her power to grow exponentially. The Maiden and the Lion insisted that she start wearing her ring constantly, even when sleeping. Members of the Zodiac Twelve were particularly sensitive to reading others spirits power, but Lucy's had grown so much recently that they were concerned other spirits would be able to sense it as well.

Considering all the rules that they had broken, attracting notice from any outside of the trio would not bode well.

So, Lucy was happily ambling around Centaurus, her gold adorned finger with the diamond down, facing her to avoid notice. Although few spirits took notice of her, with the exception of Agena who still shot her dirty looks, Lucy didn't mind being invisible anymore. She finally felt like she had a family, a concept she hadn't known she had been missing until she had seen all the times that Fairy Tail had defended their nakama.

Sure Leo was lecherously over-amorous, and Virgo's obsession with punishment made Lucy nervous, but they were becoming like a nakama to her. Something that made the little spirit's former lonely life seem a distant memory and flooded her with resounding jubilance.

A slight skip entered her step and she smiled brilliantly to herself.

* * *

Mavis felt the familiar twinge of guilt as she left the guildhall. Her rowdy guild mates were in the middle of celebrating…well…who knows what, so she doubted she would be missed. The only eyes that had followed her belonged to her closest friends, two from Yuri, and one hard gaze from Precht. Her stomach fluttered nervously as she began the familiar route to Tenrou. Almost a year had passed since the founding of Fairy Tail, she had been dutiful in her role as Master, but recently Mavis had been distracted by soft dark hair and a haunting pair of crimson eyes.

She sighed and clutched her hands together over her heart which would not quit its incessant trembling. Mavis had been visiting Zeref often, spending hours talking and wandering around the island. She had watched with overwhelming joy as the unease and bitter loneliness faded from his features. She felt a strange draw towards the man. Everything about him was new and exciting, yet heart achingly familiar. Every so often Mavis would catch him staring at her with incredibility before shaking his head slightly and continuing their stroll.

Mavis relished in the memories while taking her now well-worn path, completely oblivious to the eyes that followed her. Precht and Yuri cast gazes at each other. They had always seen Mavis as their little sister, and her weekly jaunts were not lost on them like they were to most of the rest of their nakama. Warrod had agreed to keep an eye on the rambunctious celebrations going on back at Fairy Tail while Yuri and Precht trailed Mavis. They had a dark feeling about what the slight girl was up to, one that only increased as they took the boat to Tenrou.

* * *

Leo straightened his tie out of reflex as he materialized into the Human Realm. Anna Heartfilia gave him a warm smile but it didn't hide the tiredness that lined her eyes. Anna was the first as long as memory could serve, to hold all twelve Zodiac keys as a Celestial wizard of Earthland. As such, she served as a kind of liaison between the Celestial Spirit Realm and the Human Realm. Once she had gained access to the Zodiacs, she had been charged with tracking the progress of the Dragons.

She tucked the book she had been scribbling in away and sat back with a weary sigh.

"Igneel and his team have turned west, chasing rumor Acnologia is moving towards Bosco." She rubbed her face and pinched the bridge of her nose as she got right down to business. Leo hated the stress this task put on his master and he cast a disgruntled gaze around the cramped room that she had managed to lease for the night. "From what I can tell, Weisslogia and Skiadrum have escorted Grandeeney to Draco's hiding place." She made a face, "he still hasn't recovered from his last run in with Acnologia." This surprised Leo, the Chaos Dragon had to have gained an immense amount of strength in order to deal such a blow to the Dragon King. "Atlas Flame has joined Igneel and Metalicana in her stead." She moved to cover her mouth as a yawn escaped her. Leo would have to go soon, the draw on her magic was too much when she was this exhausted.

"Any word on Caeleste?" The Lion tried to sound nonchalant. Anna sat up slightly, her look thoughtful.

"No," she began slowly, "I believe Igneel is making inquiries to that too, although that is supposed to be the job of Motherglare's team." Leo cursed inwardly. He needed to track down the Celestial Dragon, he had a strong feeling an explanation for Lucy's power could be found with her.

"The frustrating thing," Anna piped up again, "is that Acnologia seems content to stay in his human form, he only takes on his Dragon form to inflict large scale damage and this makes him harder to track, something about screwing with his scent." She grimaced, "the time he has spent incarcerated in the Celestial Spirit world seems to have affected his mind." Leo nodded solemnly, humans were not to spend long in the Spirit Realm as it had adverse effects on them. The decision to incarcerate Acnologia in the Celestial Spirit Realm had been a drastic, last ditch efforts to end his slaughter of Dragon Spirits.

Leo gave a fond smile tinged with concern as Anna's head started to droop.

"You need your rest." His voice was soft and he reached out to stroke her blonde locks. She nodded and shot the Zodiac a sweet smile as she swiped his key through the air closing his gate.

She lifted herself out of her chair and let worry was over her. The Dragons had been in the Human World for a long time now, she could feel the Draco constellation starting to fade. They needed to recapture Acnologia soon before too much damage was done, the Dragon Spirits had already lost so many of their ranks. She yawned and climbed into the stiff bed with a groan.

The heavens were on edge, and even as she drifted off into the comfort of sleep Anna was aware that they were on the precipice of something dangerous.


	16. Chapter 16

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

Zeref took in a deep easy breath for what felt like the first time in ages. Of course he was aware of the two men tracking himself and Mavis, but his heart couldn't bid him to care. From descriptions that she had given him, he guessed them to be Yuri and Precht, her second hands. Mavis seemed not to notice as she chattered happily, green eyes shimmering as her hands gestured wildly with her story

The Dark Mage smiled fondly at her, and blushed when her gaze lifted to meet his. She shot him a huge grin and continued her babbling. Their step echoed together, his sturdily clad feet cracking sticks and leaves beneath him, while her bare limbs seemed to skitter soundlessly over the ground.

He grimaced, while he admitted their tracking skills were impressive, their presence made Zeref nervous. With the exception of Mavis, he had not had human company in centuries. His heart clutched slightly as unbidden memories of his family welled up within him. The fragile hold he had over his Darkness wavered and his control teetered precariously.

A small warm hand slipped into his, radiating immediate calm. Zeref sighed thankfully as Mavis's musical laughter tinkled around him. She swung their entwined hands back and forth with the rhythm of their steps, and a rare smile tugged at his lips. Her prattling continued and he allowed himself to bask in the beauty of the moment. She was all he had ever wanted, and she had found him again. She burned away the Darkness that encircled his soul. Blissful sounds escaped him as he allowed her to continue to tug him forward. They were suddenly halted to a stop.

Admittedly, Zeref hadn't been listening, but there she stood before him. Her beautiful eyes were questioning and an alluring blush spread itself across her impish cheeks. A question, she had asked him his mind registered dully. She tugged at his hand in demand and he couldn't help the confusion that clouded his expression.

She let out a small noise of exasperation before crashing her lips upon his.

For a radiant and brief moment, Zeref knew unbridled joy. Her lips were tender and sweet, hesitant but unyielding. His hands took hold in soft flaxen hair as he deepened the kiss, happiness radiating from his being.

But the Darkness wouldn't let it last long.

Control spasmed out of his hold, her tender moment of vulnerability crushed by dark desires. His Magic fluxed irrepressibly as past memories berated him in a tumultuous stream of despair. She would never remember, their love…they were doomed. He gasped against her soft lips as he felt a wave of death violently rip through their surroundings. Scarlet eyes ripped open to drink in her weak form, life fleeing her before his eyes. Tears hot and searing brimmed as unfamiliar screams echoed around him. Sharped nails scrabbled at his shoulder as strange Magic screamed through him wave after wave.

He couldn't care.

His crimson gaze was enraptured by the small limp figure in his arms.

* * *

Yuri and Precht both had feelings of unease about the dark figure that walked beside their Master. Their lips had met and both had felt the pulse of dark Magic that had radiated from the stranger. When the life had fled Mavis's body, they had leapt, into action. Assault after assault they had launched upon the man but with no noticeable effect. Cries of despair tore across Tenrou as they continued to attack the dark Mage.

* * *

Zeref trembled violently. His love, she was limp and cold in his arms, her pulse fading by the second. Annoying flutters of power battered against him, but they were nothing. An anguished scream tore from him, his Magic pulsing dangerously. Pure Ethernano began to accumulate. She was dying, his mind was frantic as the reality washed over him. He sent a pulse of energy that flung the two wizards from sight as everything began to die around them. Safety, friends of hers needed safety. Away from him. The Ethernano concentrated unbidden into a Lacrema, his shocked mind resounded from the thought.

He could save her.

With a desperate cry, he shoved the accruing Lacrema into Mavis's chest. The small woman let out an anguished cry.

"Zeref!" Her voice was so weak. The Lacrema melted with her soul, clashing with everything that made her. Tears flowed painfully down his pale cheeks as her body dissipated in golden light. The Lacrema throbbed violently as Zeref let it fall to the ground.

His screams echoed against the land around him.

Everything. His everything, he had killed her. His Darkness would never allow him the slightest bit of joyfulness. The book appeared in his grasp and he clutched it desperately. A quill hovered in his hand and he drew it across his bare skin, scarlet beads welling up in its wake. He scribbled fervently across the dry pages of the leather bound tome a new Demon springing forth in his mind. He snapped the book shut, and with a last tortured shriek he fled.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Two things. One I'm sorry this update took longer than normal, school has been kicking my butt. Two, the craziest thing happened to me the other day. A very old friend of mine (who I didn't know was a Fairy Tail fan) called me. The conversation goes as follows:_

 _Me: "Hello?"_

 _Friend: "YOU!"_

 _Me: "….uhh…yes?"_

 _Friend: "YOU!" (She was *very* drunk)_

 _Me: *sigh* "It's super late..."_

 _Friend: "Why have you never told me before?!"_

 _Me: "What?"_

 _Friend: *extremely serious and angry voice* "YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER!"_

 _Me: "Uhh…"_

 _Friend: *accusatory* "The motion sickness, the nose, the water…..IT ALL MAKES SENSE!"_

 _Needless to say I had a very long conversation with her after this. I've always been prone to crazy motion sickness and my nose has always been insane…..like seriously crazy…to the point of which most people think my sense of smell is creepy. She took serious offense to this, thinking I was hiding a world of magic from her. But, I just thought it was a hilarious anecdote. Regardless, enjoy this chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

Yuri clawed his way to his feet, pain shooting through him as he lurched into an awkward, jumbling sprint. Beside him, he could hear Precht mirror his actions.

 _Mavis._

His mind raced as he scrambled through the rough of underbrush of Tenrou. He had felt her Magic fading the second her lips had met with the stranger. He could still feel her particular Magic, but it seemed different, hazy. He grimaced inwardly, the wave of pure power the ebony haired man had sent crashing towards himself and Precht had been huge, they had been sent almost clear across the island. His limbs screamed in protest as he urged them to hasten their pace. Yuri's brows furrowed in confusion as he noticed his surroundings begin to fade into mottled browns, as if the island was dying. Lightening crackled around him as the panic welled up.

His and Precht's feet skittered to a stop as they broke the clearing where they had last seen Mavis. It was empty save for a small Lacrima that throbbed desperately in the middle of dead earth. Precht was the first to drop to his knees, Yuri soon following. He would recognize the signature of Magic that was pulsating from the orb anywhere.

"Mavis…" Precht's normally deep voice was hoarse and strained. Tears threatened Yuri's eyes as he shuffled forward to scoop up the Lacrima. It hummed at his touch, Yuri shuddered as the sobs came. Though the sense of her Magic was clear, there was no life behind it.

His wordless screams mingled with Precht's as it echoed across Tenrou.

* * *

Hot self-loathing roared through every fiber of his being as Zeref Traveled to the most remote location he had ever encountered. Located in the deep southern regions of Bosco, the desert area had been a favorite of Zeref's once he had realized it was unpopulated. His vision swam dizzily and he dropped to an unsteady crouch. Traveling had been something he had taken with him when he had Fallen. Unlike in the Spirit Realm, the relatively low abundance of power in the Human Realm meant he didn't need a Portal to concentrate. Nonetheless it took a lot out of him.

He clenched his fist so tightly, small dribbles of blood beaded down his palm. She had always been so pure, so wonderful. He was nothing but pain for her. Anger seethed within him, he was such a fool. Happiness was not meant for someone like him, even here in the Human Realm. He had been cursed after his Fall with intact memories of the Demon Spirit Realm, knowledge of exactly what he was. He had been born centuries ago to a family that had been loving and kind…with a brother that burnt fervently with the fire of life.

But nothing good could last for Zeref. He had killed them all with a burst of Magic that had taken him by surprise. His power had haunted him from the Demon Spirit Realm, the power of decay. Death Magic, as they called it here in the Human Realm, was forbidden. Upon discovery it had branded him a dark wizard and he had been outcast and hunted from that moment on. His book was his only solace. After each life his Magic claimed, he scribed their existence into immortality as demons in his tome. They melded his past life with his current and soothed his aching soul in a way that was inexpressible. He had heard whisperings in his Travels of a strong Magic that had been lost to the darkness, Blood Magic. One that dappled in necromancy, using the blood of the caster to bring beings to life. He had written some of his more prominent demons in blood, hoping one day they could join him and abate his loneliness.

Mavis had looked past his darkness. He withdrew the book from his cloak. Now she was trapped, written in his blood as a demon on these pages, and worse, her spirit entombed in a Lacrima on Tenrou. Tears poured hot tracks down his pale face as the wind spiraled around him, kicking up a small sandstorm.

* * *

Lucy peered down through the Portal in confusion. The normally raucous and rambunctious Fairy Tail sat in disarray. The entire building was empty, chairs toppled over and food abandoned as if they had all left in a rush.

Disappointment raced through her but, instead of pulling out of the Viewing, she focused on the scaled beasts she sometimes favored. She had asked about them a few times, but both Virgo and Leo had shied around the question, feigning ignorance.

The dying sun shimmered off large red scales as the winged beast alighted upon the ground with surprising quietness. A small human form strode from the shadows of the trees to meet the looming creature.

"You smell different," the voice that emitted from the throat of the large brute sounded like hot coals grating against each other. This was the first time Lucy had heard one of the beings speak and she struggled to not let her astonishment flicker the View.

"Dragon's senses never fail." The voice from the small human was female, strong, and riddled with amusement. This caused the View to flicker shakily. Dragons! The thought broke Lucy's concentration briefly. These creatures she had been tracking were the Dragon Spirits from Draco? Her mind reeled and she could feel the control she had over the Viewing slipping dangerously. She focused on her breathing, the way Leo taught her, and slowly the scene calmed and sharpened back into View. The woman was in the middle of speaking again.

"…and he is a complete idiot, but I can't help that he has grown on me." Exasperation peppered her voice and she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. The Dragon Spirit chuckled and small puffs of smoke escaped his nostrils.

"You have found your mate, this explains the difference in your scent." Bemused the Dragon settled down more comfortably. The woman made small strangled noises while a brilliant pink blush bloomed across her features. Lucy took time to appreciate the woman. She was beautiful, as far as humans go, but tiredness lined warm chocolate eyes and gray that seemed out of place slashed through golden hair. "Anna," the Dragon's voice was more serious, "the others in my thunder have been talking about training Dragon Slayers again." Anna, the human, let out a small noise of surprise.

"But Draco swore that practice would cease after Acnologia!" The strength in her voice waivered slightly. "So many of your kind were lost to the hands of the slayers." The Dragon shifted and his serpentine eyes narrowed in thought. Silence stretched between them for a time before the Spirit broke it.

"After the battle between Acnologia and Draco, it became clear to some of us that we could not do this alone." Giant claws scraped absently along the earth, creating large rents in the soil. Anna moved as if to protest, but the Dragon cut her off. "While your Celestial Spirit Magic has been immensely helpful, Dragon Slaying Magic may be the only way to defeat him. Acnologia has grown strong, and without Caeleste…" The Dragon trailed off. The name sent chills through Lucy, it resonated something deep within her and she felt her power flare. Celestial Spirit Magic…Lucy's mind began to fervently try and piece things together. She felt the View once again slipping but instead of reigning it in drew herself out of it.

Astonishment painted her face as she stood over the Portal. A dull weariness pulled at her but she shook it off and rounded on the expectant Zodiacs that had made themselves comfortable in her room.

"What," her voice shook slightly, "is Celestial Spirit Magic."

Virgo's face became even more expressionless than usual and Leo's flashed in slight panic. His mouth worked quickly, but no words came out. The two exchanged a long look before turning twin stares of resolve back to Lucy.

"Sit," Virgo commanded. "There is much to explain."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry this took forever! School is absolutely insane right now and all writing I've been doing has been scientific. Sigh. Hopefully with Thanksgiving break, I will really be able to put my fingers to some keys and crank out a few chapters. I'm getting so excited! I know it is taking a while, and all who are bearing with me I appreciate it! But, we are super close to Lucy becoming a part of Fairy Tail!_

 **xXPumbaXx:** _Your comments always make me smile! I love that you're enjoying this so much!_

 **HammerSlammer21:** _Hahaha my friend kept accusing me of the such, wouldn't it be grand if it was true! ;)_

 **Toolazytologin:** _I was trying to keep chapter short on purpose, I didn't want them to get too…tedious. I've read some stories before where the chapter seems to go on and on and it gets a little dull. But, reading back over chapters before, I agree, there seems to be a little choppiness. I will try and keep this in mind moving forward. Thank you!_


	18. Chapter 18

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

A somber circle of Mages stood in the desolate clearing on Tenrou. Some were openly weeping, others bore red rimmed eyes indicative of past tears, and a few stood stock still and stony faced.

All gazed with determination at the small Lacrima nestled in the middle of their ring. Precht grunted as Warrod clasped hands with him on his right and other members followed suit. Quiet eyes shifted to Precht and Yuri squeezed his left hand in reassurance. Precht cleared his throat.

"M-Ma," his voice faltered and he closed his good eye, steeling himself. Fairy Tail needed a leader right now. "Mavis Vermillion, first Master of Fairy Tail," the Lacrima glowed warmly and fresh tears sprang in a few member's eyes. Precht let a small smile tug at his lips, strength returning to him. "She always believed in fairies, and she always believed in us." Magic flared throughout the circle. "We will honor her memory by continuing to live as she would. We will always care for and protect our nakama," the Magic flared brighter, almost tangible and the Lacrima shone in response. "We will fight and end any injustice that we cross paths with." A golden dome emanated from the Lacrima and around the ring the emblems of the Fairy Tail members began to glow. Solemn purpose was mirrored on every single Mages face. "We will love fiercely and live with all our might," the golden orb expanded, passing through the wall of Fairy Tail. Their combined Magic's mixed with the dome and were carried away with it as it continued to grow to encompass all of Tenrou.

Blinding light pulsated from the Lacrima now, a figure beginning to blossom from it. It was achingly familiar. Long strands of hair flowed over a body made of shimmering golden light. All eyes were flowing freely now, weeping from joy as the illumined shadow of Mavis opened her arms, casting a gaze to the heavens.

"WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" The melody of all their voices as they screamed in unison rang through the clearing under the glowing gold dome of Magic. Mavis clasped her hands and a brilliant flare of pure ethereal light burst from the Lacrima. All were blinded but the firm grips of his guild members never dropped from Prechts hands.

Precht blinked slowly as his vision began to return. The sound of rain startled him, but he could not feel it. Still linked by limbs, all of Fairy Tail sat in a lopsided circle around a stone effigy. The Lacrima was nestled neatly inside of it. The stone itself gave off the Magic signature of every single Mage present and the Lacrima that entombed the spirit of Mavis Vermillion glowed happily within it.

Finally Precht took notice of the rain. Fat drops that spiraled from the heavens and shimmered with a radiant iridescence. The downpour continued to fall, but nothing got wet, not even his clothing, they merely dissipated when they struck anything. He leaned forward to expect the droplets closely. The swirled with a rainbow of incandescent colors, like dragonfly wings. No.

"Like fairy wings," he murmured, voice hoarse. Yuri at his side chuckled and Precht shifted to sling an arm around his friends shoulder. He lifted his gaze, tracking the source of the rain and gasped. The sky shone was luminous with an aurora of shifting colors. The myriad shifted non-stop, a halo of colors that ringed Tenrou. Similar sounds of awe rose from his fellow nakama and Precht let out a heavy sigh of relief. At his side the deep booming laugh of Warrod cut through the silence. A small chuckle from Yuri followed. A grin cracked through the somber mask of Precht's face and he dissolved into laughter as well.

Soon all members of Fairy Tail where cheering, dancing in the strange rain, whooping and hollering. They would celebrate, that is what Mavis would want.

* * *

Lucy sat in expectant silence on her bed staring down the two Zodiacs before her. Virgo in turn was stock still, blue eyes fixed on Leo who could not stop fidgeting. Lucy made a small impatient sound and adjusted slightly as Leo sighed.

"In the Human Realm," he began, "Especially in Earthland, a few humans are able to wield what they call Magic. It is very similar to the powers that we have, but more limited. Mages, those who possess Magic can only practice limited types. Celestial Spirit Magic," Leo made a face, "allows the wielder to summon Celestial Spirits." Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "They can only summon spirits who have gate keys in the Human Realm. There are 88 keys in total, each corresponding to the constellations."

Lucy stared at her lap, mind struggling to wrap itself around the concept as something clicked.

"One for every constellation," she repeated, "that means there are ones for the two of yours!" She shifted her gaze quickly between the two Zodiacs whose faces were carefully blank. "And mine!" Excitement bubbled up within her and Leo and Virgo exchanged quick furtive glances and Leo made calming motions with his hands.

"The keys only call the leader of the constellations, for yours that would be Centaurus." Leo's voice was soft. Before he had believed that the keys only called the most powerful members of the constellation, but after meeting Lucy he began to doubt that was true. "The strength of the spirit called determines how long it can stay in the Human Realm. The twelve Zodiacs," Leo pointed to himself and Virgo, "are the strongest. We can stay the longest in the Human Realm and our keys are golden. The other 76 constellations have silver keys and have a time limit they can be summoned in the Human Realm that depends on their strength and the strength of the Celestial wizard." Leo crossed his legs, his bottom foot jiggling slightly. "The spirit forms a contract with the holder of its keys, this is an agreement based out of respect on both parties as to when the spirit can be summoned."

Lucy nodded slowly in understanding. So the woman she had seen had been one of the Celestial Spirit Mages. She looked at the two Zodiacs who were in quiet conference with each other.

"Do you have contracts?" She cocked her head with the question. Leo looked startled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I do not," Virgo's voice was dull and clipped as usual. "Big Brother here does." Her chains clanked as she waved a hand at Leo. The Lion gave a small grin and nodded. Something told Lucy she shouldn't push further, the bond between Mage and spirit seemed special, not something to tread on. Satisfied with their explanations, Lucy switched topics.

"Why are the Dragons hunting this Acnologia person?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Leo gave an immense jerk that toppled him off balance. He waved his hands frantically trying to regain composure but slowly his chair toppled sideways depositing him on the floor ungracefully. Virgo blinked down at him as Leo hauled his chair back up and righted himself. He adjusted his tie and cleared his throat loudly.

"W-what?" He stammered stupidly. Virgo and Lucy deadpanned and Leo stared off into space, avoiding their faces. He shoved his glasses up his nose in irritation and looked to Virgo for support. The Maiden shrugged and folded her arms across her chest.

"We have broken how many rules so far?" Virgo's voice held no support for her fellow Zodiac. "Lucy has proven to be a strong and more importantly silent spirit." Virgo cast a look at Lucy that emphasized the silent part of that statement. "I do not see any harm in telling her."

Leo propped his elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers before his lips. He sat in silence for what seemed like an unbearably long time for Lucy. Finally he huffed and sat back, mimicking Virgo's folded limbs. He shot an almost pouty glare at Virgo before launching into an explanation.

"Acnologia practiced a particularly powerful type of Magic." Leo's tone was careful, "it is called Dragon Slayer Magic. For centuries now, Dragons have appeared at will within the Human Realm, some of them even prefer it there. Every single Dragon Spirit is immensely powerful and the Spirit King was concerned that free roam of the Human Realm could be dangerous. In order to allow it to continue, Draco made a deal with the Spirit King that the Dragons would train a handful of Dragon Slayers. Humans that could be trained with the Magic that would slay Dragons. The Spirit King saw this as a balance, a check in case the Dragons got out of hand." Leo's face darkened, "no one suspected it would be the Dragon Slayers that tipped the scales. Acnologia was a student of Terraloira, Queen of the Earth Dragon sector of Draco. We aren't sure what broke in him, but he slew her while she slumbered." Lucy gasped at this her chocolate eyes widening. Spirits were hard to kill, but death was final to them.

"His power grew when he slew her," Leo's voice was lightly tinted with anger, "and he found he could take on some aspects of her Earth power and that made him hungry for more. He went on a rampage, slaughtering Dragons and Dragon Slayers in droves. The Dragons hunted him desperately, Acnologia was becoming too powerful and hell bent on destroying every last Dragon. He killed so many that…he shifted." Leo tilted his head in thought. "Powerful Dragon Slayers can take on a Dragonoid form, but they still retain their humanity. Acnologia…he…well he became a Dragon." Lucy's jaw dropped.

"He became a spirit?" Her voice was small and trembling. This is the thing that was loose in the Human Realm right now? Leo shook his head.

"It is just another form for him…just like with Dragon Slayers, although his is more complete. He declared himself the true Dragon King and turned his butchery on the masses, destroying whole villages. The Dragons were gathering for a final stand lead by Caeleste, the Celestial Spirit Dragon and her Slayer. Her light balanced out his darkness and she led the Dragons to victory, at the cost of her Slayer." Leo's mouth drew in a tight line. "The Dragons thought death would be too kind for this human who had slew so many of their kind. Instead, with the permission of the Spirit King, they imprisoned him in their constellation."

"Extended time in the Spirit Realm takes heavy tolls on the human body," Virgo interrupted a slight gleam in her eyes, "the pain is immense but will not kill them. It is indeed wonderful punishment." Lucy shuddered at the joy Virgo found at that statement. Leo smirked at the Maiden and tugged playfully at the chain on one of her manacles.

"Caeleste was heartbroken at the death of her Slayer," Leo released his hold on one of the cold metal links and turned back to Lucy. "No longer interested in the Human Realm, Caeleste dedicated herself to guarding the seals on Acnologia's prison. For a time this worked," Leo frowned, "no one knows how, but Caeleste disappeared and Acnologia was able to escape to the Human Realm. That is what the Dragon Spirits are doing in the Human Realm."

"So the Dragons are hunting Acnologia, and Anna is helping them." Lucy summarized her newfound knowledge, nodding to herself. Leo's eyes shot open.

"What did you just say?" His voice was strangled. Lucy blushed slightly.

"In my View, I saw a young woman, Anna, she was a Celestial Spirit Mage. She was talking to a large red Dragon about Acnologia. He…he said the Dragons were thinking about training Dragon Slayers again." Lucy fiddled with her ring. Leo suddenly stood, a stony look on his face.

"I have to go." He was abrupt and left no room for explanation as he strode over to the Portal in the corner of Lucy's room and Traversed. Lucy stared, slightly shocked.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucy's voice was soft and questioning. Virgo gave her a look over before unfolding her arms, standing and striding over to the Portal herself. She hesitated and looked over her shoulder.

"If the Dragons are considering training Dragon Slayers again the situation must be desperate. They swore off the practice after Acnologia." Virgo stared with weighing eyes. "This may mean interference by the Spirit King himself." Virgo gave a small nod of goodbye and vanished in a flash of light at the Portal.

Lucy slumped back on her bed, mind reeling from all the information she had just garnered. Sleep, she needed sleep. She crawled under the covers as her head swam dizzily. Slowly she drifted off into darkness, thoughts of Dragons and blonde haired Celestial Spirit Mages dancing in her head as she slumbered

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yep. That's done with now. Yay!_

 **xXPumbaXx:** _Yes! When Lucy eventually finds herself a member of Fairy Tail, pairings will become more prominent. Zervis will continue, as well as Gale, Nalu, Gruvia, and a few others that I haven't decided on yet!_


	19. Chapter 19

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

Leo paced small furious lines in the confines of his home. The Dragon Spirits were considering training Slayers again, this indeed was serious news. If the Dragons were getting this desperate, they must know Acnologia was planning something catastrophic.

A flash of light interrupted his thought process. Water flooded the floor of his home and Leo sneered in annoyance.

"You've been busy Lion." Aquarius's haughty voice sliced like razors. She had never been one to mince words. Leo let a slow growl slip from his throat. "Anna wants to speak to you," her voice remained cold, she loathed to be the messenger. Feigning disinterest she inspected her fingernails, trying not to let cobalt eyes slip to meet his. He tore a hand through his hair in frustration. He knew Anna requested an audience, pressure on his gate told him as much. She couldn't call him on days that violated his contract, but she could damn sure make it known she wanted him.

"Why are you here Aquarius? You barely tolerate Anna as it is. Why do you care enough to pry yourself from you cove?" Inwardly Leo grimaced at the spite that highlighted his words. After all, they were contracted to the same Mage, he should be kinder. The Water Bearer scowled at Leo's back, preparing a venomous speech to rouse the stupidity out of the Zodiac's leader, but she paused. Something in his pacing told her to hold back.

"She is tired." Aquarius stated simply, hoping she wouldn't have to spell it out for the dolt. "More tired than usual." She tried to impart meaning into every word.

"Yes, yes," Leo waved dismissive hands as he continued to pace. "Keeping up with the Dragons takes a lot out of her." Brows furrowed, the leader of the Zodiac seemed to accept that as excuse.

"No," exasperation clear. "She. Is. Tired." Leo whirled to face the mermaid, impatience and anger dictating his moves. She made a sharp gesture, cutting him off before he could say anything stupid. She sighed, she was going to have to lay this out for him. "She has taken a lover." She gritted the words out. Leo's face flew from disgruntled to pure shock.

"N-n-no…she would have…"

"Told you?" Aquarius sneered. So imperious this Lion always appeared. "You? The lecher who let his member dictate all speech towards anyone of the opposite sex? _Tch_." She crossed her arms slightly and frowned. "She needs our help now more than ever." She grumbled. Leo gaped openly at his fellow Zodiac. Silence stretched between the two. After a while Aquarius interjected.

"You do know I'm trying to tell you she is pregnant." Her voice was laden with disdain.

"Yes!" Defensive frustration spewed back at her. An angry blush shaded Leo's face and his eyes darted wildly. Ugh! Aquarius flicked her tail in annoyance, all she wanted was to get this meeting over with and get back to her darling Scorpio.

Leo's mind was spinning. A growl of pure annoyance escaped him and he couldn't tolerate the pressure from his gate any longer. He pushed past Aquarius, despite her aggravated protests and opened the Portal in his room to Earthland.

* * *

Anna didn't bother to look up as Leo materialized, she had known she would come. She was very familiar with Aquarius' ways, it's why she had sent her to fetch the Lion. Although, she thought with a grimace, knowing the Water Bearer, she would be paying for this for a while. She was grateful that Leo had appeared with his own power, she was so very tired. With a careful hand she completed her journal entry, vigilant not to let the quill bleed. Dunking back in its well she deliberately slowly picked up the small bottle of sand on her desk.

Leo growled.

A smile twitched across Anna's lips. She slowly sprinkled the sand over her writing to dry the ink, blowing it off before closing the book slowly. She could hear Leo shifting impatiently. She turned cocoa eyes to face him and couldn't help the smile that grew on her features this time.

Her Lion stood adjusting his tie, something she noticed he did out of nervous reflex. His usual spiked ginger hair was all over the place and his face was contorted in a blend of confusion, anger, and concern. His expression instantly softened as she turned her gaze to him. She knew the exhaustion was evident and he was crouched before her in an instant. He took her hands in his and she reveled in the feeling. Touches from her spirits were strange. She could feel his hands in hers, but there was no warmth or coolness, it was always slightly bizarre.

"You could have told me." Leo tried to hide it, but there was hurt in his voice. Anna felt overwhelming love for her spirit and she could not help the tears that fell. Leo's face turned to horrified, he awkwardly twitched his hands around, trying to find a soothing gesture. Anna cried harder.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so-o…" she heaved between sobs. "Ugh!" She threw up her hands, tears hot and heavy. She scrubbed at her eyes with frustration. "I…I can't seem to control my emotions." She gave a bleary smile at Leo who had settled on rubbing her back in small circles. She sniffed pitifully and stared at her shoes. "I sent him away." The circles stopped. She couldn't meet Leo's face. "He doesn't have Magic…it was too dangerous for him to keep traveling with me." Misery tinted her voice. She laid a hand on the small swelling of her abdomen.

Leo sat back, not sure what to say. In this moment he hated what the Spirit King had asked of Anna. She had sacrificed so much, left her family, any prospect of companions other than spirits. She lived a hard life, constantly on the move, very little comfort available to her. Recently she had even taken to sleeping in her clothes in case she had to quickly flee. It was no secret that Acnologia was hunting all that had to do with Dragon Spirits and Anna had had a few close calls. Now she had left another that she loved.

Anna wiped her nose on her sleeve and blinked tiredly.

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot what I wanted you here for." She cleared her throat and shook herself slightly, her usual look of determination settling into her face. Leo smiled, she was so strong. "There are rumors of a black wizard that may cause us some problems. Zeref. He caused an issue with a newly formed Magic guild in Fiore called Fairy Tail. There was one fatality, a Mage named Mavis Vermillion their guild Master." Leo froze.

"Zeref?" He repeated slowly. He stumbled back before sitting down on the hard cot that was sufficing for a bed in Anna's current quarters. He covered his face with his hands, a strangled groan escaping him. Everything was starting to come together in dangerous ways. He had hoped Zeref would remain content to just wander Earthland unnoticed. But, as Anna continued her debriefing, he realized this was not true. Rumors that were yet to be confirmed, whispered that Zeref was trying to raise demons. Leo sighed heavily, he felt he had been doing that a lot lately. Demons and Dragon Slayers on the same day, he would need to call a meeting of the Spiritum Decem to discuss these developments.

Anna shifted, her attention swiveling to the small dirty window. She cocked her head as if listening and Leo couldn't help the pride that flickered through him. Celestial Spirit Mages with practice could recognize the signatures left behind by spirits in the Human Realm. Anna was exceptional at this and it had been one of many reasons she was chosen for her current task. Her mouth drew in a tight line.

"The Dragons are moving." Her chocolate eyes were wary as she hoisted herself up from her desk with a small noise of complaint. She began to busy herself stowing her few belongings in a worn rough sack, Leo watching with careful eyes.

"I could travel with you tonight?" He offered. She turned briefly to supply him with a sweet smile.

"I ache for the company," her voice was slightly sad, "but, you would be too noticeable. Acnologia is almost as good at tracking spirits as I am." She gave another smile, this one bitter. "Part of my effectiveness is avoiding as much notice from him as possible. Even though I use Celestial Spirit Magic, this doesn't seem to be able to sense me other than smell." She wrinkled her nose slightly at the last statement.

She cocked her head again and frowned, her movements becoming quicker. She stuffed in the final articles of well-traveled clothing and slung the bag over her shoulder. Turning for the door she paused, briefly fixing Leo with an unreadable gaze. She nodded, Leo was unsure whether it was aimed at him or for herself, then pulled the dark hood of her cloak up and whisked out the door.

Leo remained stuck on the hard cot, in the cramped room, with a dirty window, that had been formerly occupied by his contractor. He rubbed his hands over his face, he felt uncharacteristically tired. With yet another sigh, he let himself dissipate back to the Spirit Realm.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for all those who have taken the time to follow or favorite COTC! Thank you too for the reviews, I'm having a ton of fun writing this and I really appreciate those who are enjoying the story so far!_


	20. Chapter 20

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

Leo's entire form was riddled with impatience, a notion that was mirrored in the seven other spirits gathered in the hall of the Spirit Kings palace. They had wasted half a day waiting for Draco and Igneel to heed the summons of the Spirit Decem and many felt the need of their attention elsewhere.

The Spirit King himself was lounging in his throne, eyes distant. Die and Noctis, of the Nature Spirit Realm were whispering with each other in hard tones while eyeing the rest of the room. Aquarius was pointedly ignoring everyone, especially Leo. Cantata and Aetherius from the Fairy Spirit Realm danced happily around the chamber zooming from spirit to spirit pointedly giving the corner where Tenebris was brooding, a wide birth. Quemetit, tall, dark, and intimidating, stood stone still in a corner opposite Tenebris. His eyes weighing every move in the room.

Hauling himself from his feet after giving his long white moustaches a last thoughtful stroke, the Spirit King clapped his hands together with a reverberating boom. The other spirits in the room settled down and took their seats as simple wooden chairs appeared in a circle. Cantata and Aetherius shared a look as Tenebris seated himself directly across from them. Fixing them all with one last solemn stare, the Spirit King nodded to Leo.

The Lion stood straightening his tie, taking a steadying breath.

"As you know, myself and Aquarius," Leo glanced down just in time to see Aquarius give a disapproving glare at being mentioned in the same lot as Leo, "are contracted to Anna Heartfilia of the Human Realm. The Spirit King has tasked Anna with tracking the progress of the Dragons, as per their wishes, no other spirit is to interfere with their mission." Leo shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting. "I had a disturbing conference with Anna recently that I felt the need to draw attention to. First, she informs me the Dragons are considering training Slayers again." Leo frowned inwardly. The lie was small, Anna was the one who found out this news first. The fact that he had found out through the spirit he was illegally teaching to View was something they did not need to know.

His first statement drew a murmur from the gathered council. Acnologia had been birthed from the training of Slayers and it was hard to believe the Dragon Spirits would make that mistake again.

"The foolhardiness of this practice from you Celestial Spirits is what got us into the current mess to begin with." Noctis was the first to voice his concern, midnight black hair obscuring both of his eyes from view, but Leo could feel the hardness of his stare. More whispers, some of dissent and others of agreement echoed through the council. The Spirit King shifted and the noise died.

"Secondly," Leo began once more, "Zeref has become active." This drew a bigger reaction.

Tenebris's eyes shot open, wildness entering his gaze as long bony fingers scrabbled at his cloak. Cantata and Aetherius clasped arms chattering nervously. Die and Noctis loudly began to protest the immediate termination of the aforementioned Mage while Aquarius's left eye twitched dangerously. The only similarity was the frozen Quemetit who fixed Leo with an unnerving hollow gaze.

The Spirit King clapped his massive hands together again and order returned although Noctis and Die bore twin looks of disapproval and Aetherius looked on the verge of weeping. Leo nodded his thanks and continued.

"So far, he has only attacked one guild, newly formed in the Earthland town of Fiore. Fairy Tail." Cantata's head shot up and Aetherius closed her eyes. "There was a single fatality, the guild Master Mavis Vermillion." Aetherius looked like she had been struck. Cantata grabbed her fellow Fairy Spirit's arm and squeezed tightly, her normally glowing face ashen. Leo's brows knitted together. The Fairy's were known for their volatile emotions, but this behavior was bizarre.

His attention was pulled by a strange wheezing from the other side of the circle. Tenebris's long fingernail had torn jagged holes in his cloak and his eyes bore a treacherous look. His long pointed teeth were bared in painfully clinched grimace. Leo could feel the swelling of his power and he looked warily to the Spirit King who didn't seem to notice.

A heavy hand thudded on the shuddering shoulder of Tenebris. Quemetit's black gloved finger dug into the spirits bony frame and the wheezing ceased. Leo thought he heard Aquarius mutter something about the instability of Demon Spirits and he shot her a warning glare.

Leo, feeling he hand nothing more to add to his report, settled back into his seat. Die and Noctis were surveying the rocking Tenebris with looks of disdain. Quemetit had turned his hollow stare to Aetherius and Cantata who were staring blankly at the floor, aurora tears flowing down the former's cheeks.

The Spirit King stood and the eight other spirits copied.

"Since his Fall, Zeref has not stirred enough to capture much attention, thus we have let him be." The King's voice was deep and carried every ounce of his power. "If Earthland is taking notice of him, our stance must change. We put him on watch. Old Friend," his red gaze shifted to Leo, "instruct Ms. Heartfilia to gather as much information as she can on him." Leo bit back a retort that Anna was under enough stress as it is. "We will reassess as the information comes in."

With that the Spirit King clapped his hands once again signifying dismissal.

Tenebris shot from underneath the hand of Quemetit and stumbled over to the nearest Portal, disappearing in a flash of light. Quemetit himself followed shortly, his long black robes billowing silently around him. Instead of their usual cheery goodbyes, Cantata supported a quietly sobbing Aetherius, quickly ushering them to a third Portal. Die and Noctis departed just as swiftly, their faces unreadable. Leo turned to Aquarius, but with a flash of her tail she too vanished.

The Spirit King had settled back into his throne letting the chairs he had summoned disappear. Leo opened his mouth to try and bargain Anna's position but shut it at the concentrated look on the King's face. He turned to a Portal and Traversed home, a new set of worries weighing heavily on his mind.

* * *

Quemetit returned to the Void and immediately searched out his second in command. His realm was a fog of grays and nothingness, named because as the final resting place of human spirits, this place was what the spirit made it. For some it was a place of joy, figments of their loved ones joining them for eternity. For others it was constant torture, it all depended on the spirit who entered. He was the Reaper, the guardian spirit of the Void and it was his job to ensure all spirits in his domain stayed in their place of eternal rest.

The Portal in his realm was solitary and heavily guarded. Falce glided towards him having sensed his call, her robe the same misty flowing black material as his. Her form was lithe and deadly, her skin a dull silver, razor straight hair the same tone. With sharp features, she wore a constant look of gravity that Quemetit had never seen waiver.

"Find me the spirit of Mavis Vermillion." Quemetit's voice was dry, and crackling, like the snapping of bone. She nodded and disappeared in a puff of charcoal smoke. She was the Scythe, the executor of the Reapers will. She had served him loyally and unerringly as long as he could remember. Moments later she returned, her brows drawn down.

"Sir," her voice was severe, "We have no Mavis Vermillion residing here." Quemetit nodded as if expecting this. The Fairy's had let too much slip. It seems that Zeref wasn't the only one who had Fallen.

* * *

Aetherius collapsed the second that they had Traversed back to the Fairy Spirit Realm. Cantata wrapped long arms around her fellow Fairy and let her own iridescent tears slide down her face. Gasping ragged breaths tore painfully from Aetherius's chest as she sobbed relentlessly.

"M-m-my…s-s-s…" she couldn't finish and Cantata made shushing sounds as she stroked the girl's pale moonbeam hair.

"I know," Cantata's voice was soft, "we have been waiting for your sister's spirit to return." She rocked Aetherius gently. Grief shook the small Fairy's body violently. Cantata continued to let her own tears flow freely.

The Fairy Spirit Realm had always kept their business to themselves. They had worked hard to conceal Mavis's relationship with Zeref as quietly as they could. Her subsequent Fall had been an even more closely held secret. None but the Spirit King even knew of it. Once they had learned of Mavis's death, the Fairy Spirits had excitedly awaited the return of one of their own. Fallen spirits, if they were not killed by the power of a fellow spirit or drained their Magic completely, returned to their realm of origin upon death in the Human Realm. Fallen spirits who perished by the other means were Lost. No one knew what became of them.

Cantata drew Aetherius closer, humming gently as other Fairies began to gather. Their mirrored looks of sadness overwhelmed Cantata as they rushed forward to gather the two in an embrace.

* * *

Tenebris let his true form rip through the mirage he had put on for the other spirits. Unlike Zeref, he neither had the patience nor the will to keep the façade longer than necessary. His torso lengthened and bony spikes jutted from his sharp joints. Long dark claws raked through wild blood red hair. Blackness flooded his eyes, chasing out all semblance of humanity. His fangs lengthened, biting into his heavily scarred, jagged maw.

With the break in his form, the control over his Demon side fled. A horrifying smile ripped across his features and he howled with cruel laughter. Zeref. They had all been so disappointed with the former Demon Spirit. So quiet for so long on Earthland.

But now, now he had finally claimed the life of that Fairy tart that had distracted him from his purpose at the first place. Zeref as High Priest of the Demons was the only one able to bring Demons forth into Earthland. Tenebris laughed again.

Soon.

* * *

Die and Noctis began arguing the second they returned to the Nature Spirit Realm and realized night had come. As the Realm closest linked to the Human Realm, time was more closely synced, their nights and days were almost parallel.

Noctis loomed over the shrunken form of his twin sister and she stared petulantly up at him, tiny fists balled at her sides. She was the Ruler of the Day, when night fell her power diminished and she was reverted back to a child. He was the Ruler of the Night, as day receded his power swelled. They always kept this balance, only on even terms when in other realms.

He walked away, wrapping himself with his thoughts trying to ignore the continued angry rants of Die as she tottered along behind him.

"The Celestial Spirits are getting out of hand!" She whined. "The Dragons especially! They have no regards when they go trampling around in the Human Realm!" She fell flat on her face with a small oomph. "Acnologia could come for us all!" Her voice was muffled by a mouthful of soft lush grass. Noctis couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him.

He scooped his sibling up and continued his walk. She prattled off more reasons the Celestial Spirits could no longer be given free reign and he smiled. Small hands pattered against his chest as she protested that he put her down.

He ignored her and blissfully took in the peace that night time brought, trying not to let the thought of Zeref shadow his mind. Her head began to droop warily and he looked fondly down at her. She could never stay awake very long into the night, just as he couldn't resist the call of sleep during the day.

He began to croon a lullaby for her. One that was older than the memories of most spirits. One that spoke of a time where all the realms were melded together, and Fairies danced among the stars.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I know we have left Lucy for a while, but not to fear, she comes back in the next chapter in full force!_

 **Hime of Hearts:** _Welcome! So glad you're enjoying this!_


	21. Chapter 21

- **Child of the Cosmos** -

* * *

Lucy was terribly bored. It had been two weeks since her last lesson with the Zodiacs and she was convinced Leo was just toying with her now. She had been sitting at the edge of her bed for what seemed like an eternity glaring at the Portal that taunted her from the corner of her room. She huffed and kicked her legs back and forth.

Shoving herself off the bed she paced the small confines of her room. Chocolate eyes consistently being drawn back to the Portal. She skirted closer and closer to it, fingers brushing the rim of its cool surface. She had improved so much recently…surely she could have a small Viewing on her own. Shaking her head violently she propelled herself away from the Portal.

She fiddled with her ring, making certain it was shielding her power before conjuring a chair across from the Portal. Unable to help herself, she did a small dance of victory when the chair came into full resolution, exactly how she had imagined it. Her power had been growing steadily through her time with Leo and Virgo and she now had solid command over being able to materialize simple items just like Leo had so often during their lessons.

With a grin plastered across her face, Lucy plopped herself down in the chair, wriggling her bottom in an attempt to get comfortable. She sighed. The small triumph of the chair and the change in seating did nothing to abate the itch to View. She nibbled her bottom lip lightly and fiddled with a strand of her hair.

It couldn't hurt, could it?

Capitulating to the Portal she sighed again as she placed her hands on either side of the basin. She centered herself with the steady thrumming of the ring that pulsed through here, syncing her energies. She opened her eyes to a blinding nothingness, and concentrated on Fairy Tail.

The guild was back to normal. Laughter, brawls, a maze of pulsating activity as regular as a heartbeat. The spiky blonde haired mage who Lucy had identified as Yuri had his arm hooked around the shoulder of a beautiful young woman with short brown hair who was giggling happily as he regaled her with an animated story.

"Rita!" A drunken voice called out, and the brunettes head swiveled around. A raven haired man stumbled over, a flirtatious look in his eye. He waggled his eyebrows, but before he could open his mouth, a bolt of lightning struck him between the eyes, effectively putting him down for the count. The brown haired girl, Rita, wore an expression of shock, but Yuri merely pulled her closer and launched into another tale.

 _FLASH_

Wait, what? Lucy's vision appeared scrambled. She hadn't lost control like this since she had first started Viewing. She focused and recognized Anna Heartfilia. Her hood was drawn and she was walking quickly, panic lining her face.

 _FLASH_

No. Dread began to well up within Lucy. Something was wrong, she could feel something pulling her into Views, and this one she didn't recognize.

A flash of violent, maelstrom blue hair caught her eye as a figure stalked in to View. His body was tense, like a hunter preparing to pounce. Every movement outlined in agitated awareness. A non-human growl of irritation slid from his throat as he stumbled briefly in the darkness. A pulsating blue orb fluttered to life over his hand, illuminating his surroundings. Lucy wanted to scream. Bones, bones larger than she was were piled everywhere. In the center of the mound stood the open maw of a clean skull, gargantuan in size with teeth the length of a full grown man. The blue orb danced eerily around the space and Lucy realized it was a cave, she had seen one once while tracking the Dragons. The man prowled over to the skull and threw himself down in it, like a grisly throne.

Fear slammed through Lucy at his face. Green eyes burned in dark skin that was framed by long locks of wild hair. His face held a look of permanent disdain, haunted by a fierce wildness. Fluid blue markings seemed to glow across his skin. A large gaping wound slashed across his forehead, dripping a dark crimson mask over half of his features. With a weary sigh he looked at the orb aloft in his hand and it flickered to a light, airy, blue. He pressed the orb to the cut, and the skin knitted itself together leaving no trace. A brief look of relief flashed across his face and he inhaled deeply.

Everything about him changed. He bolted upright, unparalleled rage contorting his features.

"YOU!" His voice was like nails screeching across steel to Lucy's ears. Tears flew down her face and her body trembled. She fought desperately to withdraw from the View with no avail. He leaned forward sniffing the air fervently before locking eyes with Lucy. He eyes flew open and he screamed, a horrible, spiteful sound, the orb turning an unstable gold. Lucy panicked, she felt what she hadn't in months, a pulling sensation and she felt herself lurching forward into the View. She fought. Screaming she fought to maintain where she was when pain spliced her body. She had managed to stop, but she was halfway and agony filled her in waves. Her face and torso were stuck in Earthland, smells and feelings she had never had before overwhelmed her. Her arms frozen at her side she felt like she was being squeezed and cut in half all at the same time.

Cruel laughter echoed around her and she flashed eyes back toward the man. He was slinking towards her, a wicked smile playing across his face. She writhed and the pain intensified tenfold. Shrieking wildly Lucy kicked and clawed hands that were uselessly suspended back in the Spirit Realm. She felt dangerously close to passing out as the pain peaked again.

Harsh fingers dug into the flesh of her face and she cried out as her neck was jerked upward, his face close to hers. Sheer terror flooded all conscious thought as he snarled at her.

"You can wear whatever face you want." He spat, "I know your scent anywhere." He tugged at her jaw and she felt his nails cut into her face. She screamed again and he laughed in chorus with her desperation. Her mind tried to cut past the pain, racing furiously.

In the Spirt Realm her finger swiveled the ring three times clockwise.

Power like she had never known broke like a dam, surging through her. Desperately she focused it at the man. With a blinding flash she channeled a roaring torrent towards the him and she felt his hand rip from her face and she ricocheted backwards, fully reentering the Celestial Spirit Realm.

Lucy sat panting as pain receded from her body. Shaking, she wrapped her arms around herself and rocked steadily back and forth. Sobs wracked her body and she felt exhaustion over coming her. With a last burst of consciousness she turned her ring twice counterclockwise before succumbing to the dark embrace of slumber.

* * *

The Spirit King was still deep in thought on his throne when he felt the burst of power. It was larger than he had ever felt from a single spirit and had a heartbreaking edge of familiarity. As quickly as it appeared it vanished and he turned heavy eyes to the South. He shook his head slowly. He knew his Old Friend had been sheltering a secret, but he had been unaware that this is what it was. Groaning at the headache this would surely produce, the Spirit King considered Traversing straight to Centaurus to sort this out. No. He frowned slightly, this would have to play out on its own.

With much effort, he reverted his thoughts back to the predicament with the Dragons, the nagging of an oncoming storm pulling at the back of his mind.

* * *

Anna gasped as she lost her footing and slid down a leafy bank. Scrambling back to her feet she continued to race through the dark landscape. Sharp fingers of tree branches scraped at her clothing and flesh as she tore blindly through the forest. Her heart thudded wildly in her chest and she scampered to a stop, dropping quickly to a crouch. She worked to quiet her breathing and perked her ears and her spirit tracking senses. Igneel and Atlas Flame were moving to the west, but she couldn't hear anything of Acnologia.

He had been hunting her relentlessly for the past few days, this was her fifth encounter and proving the most harrowing. She had stopped briefly to mask her scent, unfortunately in a thick pool of mud that was localized to the area. Acnologia's nose was his sharpest asset, successfully hindering its usefulness was the best chance Anna had for survival.

She withdrew into a nearby tangle of foliage, leaning gingerly on her knees and considering her options. Calling on one of her spirits was a no go, it would alert Acnologia of her position almost immediately. She couldn't out run him, she wouldn't hold out much longer.

Her hand instinctively fluttered first to her journal, the only thing she had been able to salvage out of her belongings, and then to her growing stomach. She closed her eyes, mind racing for a way out.

Heavy thrumming snapped them back open. The pulse of Dragon wings had become almost as familiar to her as her own heartbeat over the past couple of years. She reached out her senses only to find that Igneel and Atlas were still too far west for these wingbeats to belong to them. She cursed and flattened herself within the bushes as much as she could. Acnologia must have shifted form.

She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from shrieking as she felt the accumulation of Magic above her. It was absolutely immense, a blow from it could obliterate the entire forest she had taken refuge in. She couldn't help the tears that came. This made no sense. From reports she had gathered, Acnologia had been severely wounded in a scrape with Metalicana just a week prior, he disappeared for what felt like only a moment and now he seemed to be targeting her like he never had before.

The Power above her swelled even further and her mind raced. Urano Metria? Would she be able to cast it before he struck his devastating attack? Would it be enough? Resigning to what she figured would be her last stand she clasped her hands before her, beginning to summon the Magic necessary. Uncertainty pulled at her, with how unstable her pregnancy made her emotions, it was bound to wreak even greater havoc on her Magic.

 _No!_ The thought slammed against her so violently it almost knocked her off balance. New wingbeats entered the fray and a deafening clash echoed above her. Anna gaped up, diving to roll out of the way as massive figures came crashing through the trees. Moonlight glinted off of hard jade armored scales as the two Dragons thrashed through the underbrush. Anna gaped. Zirconis? The thought only flickered through her mind as she had to flee further from their destructive brawl. Acnologia's jaws snapped dangerously close to Anna.

 _GO!_ The thought messily flung at her surprised her once again. She paused, sadness welling through her. This was a battle she could not fight herself. With a final appeal to the heavens she turned and fled, Acnologia's roar chasing her as she ran.


	22. Chapter 22

**-Child of the Cosmos-**

* * *

Lucy buried herself deeper in her covers, her entire body aching. It had been three days since her View of the terrifying beast of a man, and she had been filled to the brim with fear and anxiety constantly.

Fear visited her in the form of nightmares, endless gruesome nightmares. Ones that left her trembling, the constant feeling that she was being hunted.

The anxiety was from the lack of contact from the Zodiacs. Once she had calmed down enough to form coherent sentences after practically blasting her way back into the Celestial Spirit Realm, the anxiety had taken a deep needling hold on her.

She had amplified her power. She had done it to come back, but she had felt it. The raging torrent that had ripped through her. Someone should have been here…someone should have felt that. She shuddered slightly, feeling the ghosts of those burning jade eyes and the searing ache of the fingers gripping her chin. She reached a trembling hand up to where she knew there should have been blood crusted furrows, but her skin was smooth. Her Celestial form had sewn itself back together.

But it didn't help with the aching. That was something more.

She had expended so much power, she had felt it spilling from her like a cut vein. It had seared something in her that was taking longer than it should have to heal here in the Celestial Realm. Lucy had heard occasionally of spirits getting harmed in the Human Realm, for while they were there, they were as corporeal and susceptible as humans were. Leo himself had told her of a few close calls he had encountered, but he had always healed…almost instantaneously upon re-entering the Spirit Realm.

This was something different.

She tried once again to summon the will to get out of bed and failed miserably. She begged for tears to come, any sort of release from this constant limbo between fear and anxiety that she was in. She couldn't even bring herself to glance towards the Portal in the corner. She had half a mind to toss it out of her home all together, but knew the questions that would inspire would land her and her teachers in a great deal of trouble. With a small breath of trepidation, she focused the tender pulse of her power and materialized a shroud that fluttered over the Portal. With that action banishing her last excuse from sight she heaved herself out of bed.

Lightly, she toed the floor with unease before scooting herself on to unsteady legs. Wobbling slightly she forced herself to straighten and raised her chin in slight defiance. She had come too far from the lonely, insignificant spirit.

Lucy would not, could not go back.

* * *

Anna panted in desperation, her entire body and uneasy tangle of knots. Her mind had been cleared days ago from every emotion except the fear that was keeping her alive. She scrubbed dirty hands at her even dirtier face and sucked in an unsteady breath. Sleep deprivation was starting to weigh on her. Her mind was sluggish, her calculations and decision cloudy. This was not good. She hadn't been able to call on her spirits in at least…maybe a week? She was unsure, her days were starting to bleed together. Nonetheless, the blanket of concern she could feel pressing from all eleven of their gates was stifling. Acnologia's unrelenting pursuit of her had only intensified after he had defeated Zirconis. The Dragon bought her time, but not much else. She wanted to weep for his sacrifice, she had tried to…but tears were not a luxury she could afford any longer.

Breath finally steadying Anna took a quick survey. Her clothes had long since been shredded. She had tied what she could together to try and preserve her decency and keep her diary tied to her side. She moved a quivering bleeding hand over her stomach to take measure. It had grown. With that realization she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Growth was good right? It meant the life inside her hadn't….no. She would not think on that.

Mind spinning, she instinctively drew herself further into the muddy shelter she had created in haste, really no more than a hole in the small of a hill. It had rained for the past two days, which had proven to be a blessing for Anna. The rain helped cover her scent and tracks, while creating tons of mud to mask herself in. She grimaced inwardly. She no longer remembered what it felt like to be clean, or well rested, or full. She let her body collapse a little more against her concave hollow of earth, fishing in the small pouch that contained her keys and ink jar.

Affording herself a small smile, she pulled out the only beacon of light that had shone on her life in weeks. A small flare of hope sparked in her cocoa eyes as she stroked the length of the golden key with grubby fingers.

Virgo.

As far as she knew, she was the first Celestial Mage to collect all twelve Zodiac keys. Too bad she hadn't even the time or strength to summon and consolidate a contract with her last spirit. She chuckled darkly, for the irony was not lost on her. Here she was, capable of wielding twelve of arguably some of the most powerful spirits in the Spirit Realms, and she was helpless against a man that was hell bent on destroying spirits. She should be able to fight, she should be able to do something, anything except running and hiding. She scrunched her face in frustration, disgust flowing through her as she felt the dried mud cracking on her face.

Anna's over taxed mind had been fumbling for answers since she had quite literally stumbled upon Virgo's key. She had heard of a spell once, one that would only be able to be used by one who possessed all twelve Zodiacs, but considering she was the first, this spell was just a whisper of a rumor. Even then, she wasn't even sure it would be effective on Acnologia. She had interacted enough with the former Dragon Slayer recently to glean the horrid truth she suspected the Dragons had been hiding from her.

Acnologia was not just killing Dragon Spirits. He was absorbing them, absorbing their power.

She had reasonable suspicions for months now through her tracking, but almost certain confirmation had only come to her recently. The Dragons had been running interference for her whenever possible. The almost defeat of Draco months ago had led them to caution, but they were not cruel. They had not left her to deal with Acnologia all on her own. It had been Metalicana who had come to her rescue three days ago, much to her surprise. She had always known the Iron Dragon to have an air of disdain towards humans, but he had been there. What had stuck with her though, had been the horrid screeching that orchestrated throughout their short scuffle.

Metalicana's first strike had resonated off of hard jade scales. Scales that were terribly familiar. The realization in that moment had struck at something deep inside of Anna, jarring something in her soul. She knew little of the lifespan of spirits, but one thing that Aquarius had taught her had always stuck out in her mind. Spirits could only be killed two ways. The first was almost similar to Mages, they could burn themselves out, use far too much of their power. Secondly was death by spirit magic. Any spirit killed by another, or magic born from the Spirit Realm was gone forever. What was happening now, the absorption of these spirits by Acnologia…it was monstrous. These spirit were trapped inside of his body, watching as their power was used to slay their own.

Anna's chest heaved with the unshed tears that she could not bid to release. It was too much. All of this was too much. Her life had been hard, so very hard since her task was bestowed upon her by the Spirit King. These past few weeks had been almost mind breaking. She was exhausted, terrified, and uncertain as to whether the life growing in her womb would even make it until tomorrow. She could not help the feeling that besides those stranded with her here in the Human Realm, the Spirits had abandoned her.

She shook herself, ashamed at the thought. Determination clenched at her jaw and she lifted her chin in defiance. Reaching out her senses, she took careful note of all the Dragon Spirits she could sense around her, renewed vigor spurring her mind into a new plan.

* * *

 **A/N:** _HEY! I'm back! Oh my gatos! Finals have been kicking my butt all up and down the street these past few weeks! Hopefully this break will allow me to make some real headway with this story! A huge thank you to all of those who have taken the time to read and favorite/follow COTC, y'all are seriously, ridiculously amazing!_

 **Hime of Hearts:** _Yay! I'm hope these are happy explosions!_

 **xXPumbaXx:** _Fire the questions away! Some I may answer…some you might just have to wait for! ;)_

 **afish:** _Thank you so much, that really means a lot to me!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Update: _Sorry that it has been a while (for all those still interested) Between graduation, traveling out of the country, and job applications and interviews life has been coconuts_. **

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

Leo's face was twisted into a constant mask of tight anxiety and the keening wail that echoed around his chamber was not improving his mood. His face felt frozen in the grimace of someone who was powerless. Two problems had been pressing heavily on him for the last few days.

At the forefront of his mind was the desperate concern for Anna. Every moment that passed, he could feel her mounting terror and exhaustion. It was unclear why Acnologia had begun hunting her so viciously, but it had prevented him and every other spirit of hers to assist in anyway. He pinched the bridge of his nose with an aggravated sigh as the sobbing began to once again mount in intensity. Patience. This was yet another exercise in patience he had to endure. Rounding on the spirit in the corner, Leo staggered back a bit in surprise as he saw the form of Anna Heartfillia crumpled and tear stained on the floor. Biting back a growl and tears of his own, Leo realized that Gemini had unconsciously taken on their master's face. Attempting to regain his composure he crouched down to gently pat Gemini on the back.

"We n-n-need to h-help her!" The distraught spirit wailed and Leo cringed. Even the voice was Anna's, although Gemini thankfully lacked the bulge of a growing babe. The sight of that might have been too much for even Leo to bear.

"We can't," he murmured, frustration tinging his voice. "At least not yet." The spirit gave a sad sniff before in a puff of smoke it reverted back to its original form. Two pairs of bulbous black eyes blinked wetly at him as Gemi and Mini clung to each other. Leo rose and began his pacing anew. More and more of the Zodiac Twelve were coming to him just as troubled as the Twins. Anna's current predicament chafed them terribly, and for whatever reason Viewing was becoming increasingly unreliable. His View of her would close itself randomly and intel from others who had tried reported the same phenomena. Virgo had been absolutely beside herself. Anna had found her key a day ago and the Maiden was cautiously thrilled, waiting on Anna to summon her and complete their contract. Leo hadn't the heart to tell her he wasn't even sure that was going to happen.

Finding the confines of his room stifling, Leo wandered to his Portal. The second concern that had been pressing on him he had attempted to push from his mind.

Lucy.

The burst of power he had felt just a few days prior had been unmistakably hers…but the immensity of it…even he hadn't predicted she could hold such magic. Although he would never admit it to Virgo, he was starting to regret muddling in with Lucy. As far as he knew, she was already being sentenced in the house of the Spirit King. While her fate would be unfortunate, if she implicated him in any way his would be worse. He raked his hands through his hair for the thousandth time, suppressing a growl that was bubbling in his throat and resuming his pacing.

Yet another interruption came in the form of a team of goats erupting from his Portal. Gemi and Mini looked on warily as Auriga pulled his chariot to a halt. With a grim face, he handed Leo a sealed letter not meeting the Lion Spirit's eyes. The entirety of the Spirit Realm had been on edge once the announcement was made that the Dragons were training Dragon Slayers again. Auriga had always been a messenger for the Spirit King and had found his work load nearly doubled in the last day with a constant stream of updates on the Dragons to the Spirit Decem. Without a word, Auriga gave a curt nod to Leo and a sad, sympathetic glance at the Twins before spurring his chariot through the Portal, a bulging bag of similar letters at his side.

Leo nibbled on his lip pushing down the strange, suffocating feeling that was radiating from his gut. He frowned at the slight tremors that shook his hands as he opened the letter. In the neat, fastidious print of Caelus, the Spirit King's scribe, was both confusing and disturbing news. It seems that Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum had been gathered in a remote western corner of Fiore. Furrowing his brows Leo staggered over to his desk, a sudden tiredness washing over him. Rifling through stacks of other letters, he found a map he had been using to track Anna as best as possible. Frowning as his vision became fuzzy, he tuned out the labored breathing of Gemini in the corner as he confirmed his suspicions.

It seemed the Dragons had convened in the same area as Anna's last whereabouts.

He dropped to his knees suddenly overwhelmed by an intense pressure on his gate. Magic power was hemorrhaging out of him at an alarming rate. Panicked he gritted his teeth, turning to reach out to Gemini. The Zodiac were crumpled together, bodies shaking and eyes screwed shut tightly. Leo cried out as a voice began to reverberate in his skull, Anna's voice. Words jumbled together in a way he could not make sense of flooded through his mind, a searing light burning out all else. A horrible, screeching roar tore through the light and suddenly everything was still.

Coming to was like drowning. Pain blossomed in every limb of his body and Leo struggled to breathe in stagnant air, thick with magic residue. His ears rang painfully and he could not clearly make out his surroundings. He struggled to move, frustrated by the lack of cooperation his arms and legs were providing. Slowly his vision filtered back in, allowing his brain to make sense of the collapsed forms of Gemi and Mini. Blinking, he rolled onto his stomach, attempting to convince his arms to push him into a sitting position.

Closing his eyes, Leo frowned as a faint weeping sound caught his attention. Blinking dumbly, he swiveled his head, shock jarring him into action at the source. Aquarius sat with her back to him, hunched over something in her arms. Her long blue hair was singed at the ends and bruises were already forming through patches of charred skin on her back. She rocked unsteadily, her shoulders shuddering as she called to him between sobs. Leo scrambled to his feet, falling twice in an attempt to make it over to Aquarius. Fear clenched his heart as he saw a pair of muddied feet dangling lifelessly from the Water Bearer's lap. Aquarius turned to him, tears cutting a track through the dried blood smattering her face.

Clenched tightly in her scraped and bruised arms was the alarmingly still form of Anna Heartfilia. Her cheeks were gaunt and hollow, dark circles staining the skin under her eyes. She was covered head to toe in mud and blood, barely kept decent in a cloak from the Celestial Spirit Realm that was hastily wrapped around her.

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO!" His own voice rose in his ears as his hearing returned.

"I didn't know what to do, I didn't know, I didn't know," the words spilled from frantically from Aquarius's mouth as Leo practically scrambled over her. His hands hovered hesitantly over her too pale face. Closing his eyes, he settled his shaking hand in the crook of her neck, searching desperately for a pulse. Tiny and faint, the thudding of her heart finally calmed the unrelenting panic that wracked Leo's entire being.

"S-s-she's alive." Leo's voice still shook as he fell back away from the two. Aquarius closed her eyes, turning her face upward. Moments passed in pained silence before she looked back towards him, cool composure once again washing over her features though she did not lessen her hold on Anna. She opened her mouth to speak when another flash of light caused her to pause.

Lucy materialized before the pair of Zodiacs, her face tired but stern. Shock stopped her in her tracks as she looked from Anna to Aquarius to Leo. Aquarius finally loosened her hold on Anna and stars erupted in Leo's vision as her hand cracked across his face.

"I knew it." She snarled her voice bitter with betrayal and anger.

Leo rubbed his face tiredly looking first at the pale faced Lucy, then to the stone faced Aquarius who had protectively maneuvered her body between the unconscious Anna and the new spirit.

Defying all odds, his day just got worse.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**-Child of the Cosmos-**

* * *

Leo cradled his head in his hands, avidly trying to ignore the searing glares of the two spirits before him. Too much was happening all at once and whatever had occurred before Aquarius's sudden appearance had left him completely drained. Peeking through his finger he caught the hard stares of cocoa and aquamarine eyes. Lucy's eyes flickered to settle warily on Aquarius, then back to Leo as her mouth pressed in a hard line. Eyes trailing slowly down, Leo felt nauseated as he watched Lucy fiddling with her ring. He held up steadying hands and Aquarius's eyes narrowed as Lucy's shoulders relaxed.

"What are yo-"Lucy's raspy question was interrupted as the Water Bearer whirled on her.

"You, do not get to speak!" Her voice was venom as she rounded back on the Lion. "And you." She ground out, her face positively murderous. "What were you thinking?!" She hissed, arranging Anna in her arms so that she was still a barrier between the unresponsive mage and this new spirit.

"There are more important things right now," Leo's voice was unsteady as he cautiously returned Aquarius's glare. "W-what happened?" The Lion's voice cracked as his eyes fell to Anna's battered body. Aquarius stole a quick glance at Lucy and shook her head stubbornly. "Aquarius," Leo's voice was soft and exasperated, "we can trust her." The mermaid's brows furrowed deeper and Leo could sense her concern for Anna winning out over her distrust of Lucy's presence. Aquarius let out an aggravated growl and a conceding sigh.

"Fine." Her voice was flat and harsh as she once again turned her unforgiving scowl upon Lucy. "You speak of nothing, and you saw nothing." It was not a question and Lucy more than understood. She knew exactly who Aquarius was preciously sheltering and the Water Bearer's temper was one of the most legendary in all the constellations. Shoving down her agitation, she had come here to demand information on what had happened to her, she backed a few paces away from Aquarius to show she had no ill will. Aquarius relaxed slightly fiddling with the cloak that was covering her master. "I'm not quite sure what happened…"

* * *

 _Anna fought dizzily to maintain her composure. It was of imperative that the Dragon's agreed with her plan and quickly. Grimacing she realized it would be hard to preserve any of her dignity covered head to toe in a months' worth of mud, grime, and both her own blood and that of what little prey she had found to feed herself. She closed her eyes, centering herself of the tiny signs of life fluttering inside her abdomen. Thank the stars that tiny light had not been extinguished._

 _Her eyes snapped open at the first sign of wingbeats. A second of concentration affirmed that it was not Acnologia. She steeled her nerves, clenching small fists tightly at her side as more wingbeats buffered the air until she could make out five separate Dragons making their way towards her._

 _Igneel landed first, though landed was maybe an overstatement. The large scaled beast collapsed into the ground, sides heaving. One of his wings was bent at an odd angle, and large furrows in his sides had opened up and began bleeding. Grandeeney was short behind, stumbling as she hit the earth. Crawling over to Igneel her own breathing was labored and she immediately began fussing over the Dragon King. A small figure detached itself from her back and tottered towards the fallen Dragon._

 _Metalicana came next, crashing into a tree before rolling into the clearing. The small boy clutched in his teeth was thrown from his grasp and immediately turned to the Dragon. The tyke growled, receiving a loud snap of sharp fangs. The dark haired boy crossed his arms but continuously snuck furtive, worried glances at him._

 _Skiadrum and Weisslogia came in more steadily, but alarm rang in Anna as she realized she could sense little to no magic power emanating from either of them. Two boys, one light and one dark, scrambled down from their Dragon's backs and came together whispers flying between them. A tiny spike of power was squashed as Grandeeney scooped up the impossibly small blue haired girl who had been attempting to use her healing magic on Igneel. She squealed indignantly, but settled as the great Sky Dragon pulled her close._

" _So," the Fire Dragon righted himself with a heavy groan, the small pink haired child on his back hitting the ground and continuing his snoring. "What is this plan of yours Anna?" His words turned all attention to the woman standing straight backed in the middle of them. Grandeeney stretched her long neck to gently nuzzle Anna's cheek._

" _You need healing child." Her voice was warm and motherly almost obliterating every shred of composure Anna had left. The Celestial Wizard took a deep breath, standing taller and shaking her head._

" _I thank you," her voice sounded so small, "but, we have a very limited window from when the first spell is cast until Acnologia descends on us." This piqued the Dragon's interest. The grumbling sound of grating metal jarred Anna's ears and she realized Metalicana was laughing._

" _I dunno if you have noticed," His great metal scales clanked as he tried to shift his weight off his almost severed foreleg. "We ain't exactly in prime fighting shape. If that bastard shows up, we're about done for."_

" _I could take 'em!" The black-haired boy stood, holding his fists up._

" _Bahahahahahahahahaha," Natsu woke suddenly, giggles wracking his small frame, pulling a small fond smile from Anna. He was the only chosen Dragon Slayer that she had met so far and though he was obnoxious and endlessly curious, he had broken in and stolen a small piece of Anna's heart. "You?" He pointed a finger at the boy who growled in response. "I'm the son of Igneel, I should do it!"_

" _What did you say ash-breath?" He pointed a metal studded arm towards the little Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu darted forward, arm cocked, only for the impending brawl to be suddenly ended by Igneel's massive paw trapping the squalling boy underneath it. Metalicana used a giant fang to hook the back of his little human's shirt, depositing him safely behind a wall of long metal claws. Both Dragons wore blank expressions as they looked expectantly towards Anna.  
_

" _Well, my plan does involve your Slayers…but not exactly in that way." She added quickly seeing the immediate looks of displeasure from the Dragons. If all of them felt the same way as Igneel, these kids had quickly become like kin and Dragons were fiercely protective. "These children are the only hope that we have in defeating Acnologia, just not as they are now." Anna sifted through the make shift pouch lashed to her side. She fished out a key and the Dragon's watched curiously as moonlight glinted off the gold. "This is the key to Virgo, the Maiden. Once I solidify a contract with this spirit, I will have all 12 Zodiac keys." Noises of surprised echoed through the clearing. The Dragon Spirits had long memories and this was the first they could recall a human holding all twelve of the Zodiac. "Your Slayers need your guidance and wisdom in order to become the wizards they must be to finally defeat Acnologia. Here, I'm afraid that you will not heal enough to be around much longer."_

" _We are not taking the childr-Slayers, to the Celestial Spirit Realm." Weisslogia was the first to speak up. "They wouldn't survive there." Nods of agreement ripple through the four other Dragons._

" _I'm not talking about leaving Earthland." Anna took a deep breath, "I'm talking about a different time." Silence met her statement and struggled to keep up the strong façade. Truthfully the month on the run combined with the baby growing in her womb had been extremely draining. She wasn't even sure if she had the strength to execute her own plan. But, she didn't see any other way. She would not survive another month like this, and she had a feeling that the Dragon's would not either. "Nestled in the heart of Fiore is a new project called the Eclipse Gate. It serves as a passage way through time. I have heard of a spell that will allow me to use the twelve golden keys to open the Eclipse Gate and send you into the future."_

" _This…this is your plan?" Igneel's voice was carefully neutral._

" _So you're telling me," Metalicana did not have the same amount of tact, "that you want us to just waltz into the middle of town, open a super-secret gate to the future, and bring down the fury of Acnologia on unsuspecting humans?" The Iron Dragon Scoffed._

" _No," Anna's tone was hard as she rounded on Metalicana. "You have to give me a little more credit than that."_

 _Metalicana smirked, peering down at the little mage. He had always seen humans as weak. A few were exceptionally strong willed, but their bodies were fragile. This tiny woman in front of him looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks and though she tried to appear strong, she was swaying on her feet. Her little heartbeat almost fluttered faster than the one radiating from her womb and he could practically smell the exhaustion on her. He glanced down at the petulant child glaring up at him from between his claws. Sighing, he turned a great silver eye to survey the others summoned to this clandestine meeting. Igneel hadn't been able to recover properly since his battle with Acnologia, and Grandeeney was in a perpetual state of exhaustion from healing both Igneel and Draco as well as fighting the Chaos Dragon. Both Weisslogia and Skiadrum were dangerously low in magic power and Metalicana himself had to admit he had seen better days. The other Dragons returned his look with level stares and one by one he could see agreement flickering in their eyes._

" _Ok." The Iron Dragon finally conceded, laying his head close to the woman. "How're we gonna do this?"_

* * *

"As soon as I felt the drain on my energy I knew something was wrong. I forced my own gate open in time to see Anna ushering five little brats through a giant portal with Acnologia screaming down on them." Aquarius's face contorted in a desperate kind of pain. "The Dragons were nowhere to be seen and this idiot," she shifted Anna slightly, "was just sitting there…like she had given up." Aquarius shook her head mumbling something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'foolish brat'. "I didn't know what to do Leo. I-"she paused and growled as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "I couldn't let her die."

Leo sat back hard in disbelief. Aquarius had always taken a…vaguely hostile yet ambivalent stand point on their Master. In the centuries that he had known her, this was probably the most emotion she had ever seen her display for any human.

Lucy sat with her legs folded underneath her, staring intently at her knee. All of her previous irritation was gone and now she just wanted to disappear. Aquarius was infamous for her temperament and she couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on an intimate moment here. Aquarius had struggled to keep her voice neutral, but the crushing concern that strained her features when she looked down at the Celestial Spirit Mage made Lucy's heart break. That wasn't the only troubling thing though. Acnologia. She rolled the name around in her mind and it struck a dissonant chord of sheer terror deep in her gut. Clearing her throat, Aquarius spoke again.

"I didn't have enough energy to mount any kind of counter-attack. The brat here had over-extended herself and was barely conscious." Aquarius shrugged aimlessly, "I blocked as much of Acnologia's attack as I needed to for me to be able to wrap her in what little Celestial garments I had, and Traverse here." From Lucy's position, she could see what that had meant for the Zodiac. The Celestial Spirit Realm was supposed heal spirits quickly from mortal injuries in the Human Realm. The flesh on Aquarius's back was still painfully blackened, burned away at some points to reveal shimmering rivulets of stardust. Lucy shuddered at how painful it looked, fervently wishing there was something she could do.

"You did well Aquarius," Leo's voice held a tired resignation. "You did exactly what you should of." He waited for a scathing retort from the Water Bearer, but received nothing. Glancing up he saw Aquarius staring calmly down at Anna, pushing errant strands of hair out of her too gaunt face. Leo allowed himself a small smile before the crushing weight of the situation crashed down on him. Currently in his rooms he had an illegally trained minor spirit, a human who had just possibly disrupted space and time without the guidance or approval of the Spirit King, and not enough magic energy to deal with any of it. It could not get worse.

At his thought the Portal in his room flashed once again, startling Lucy, causing Aquarius to tighten her protective hold on Anna, and causing Leo to curse his stupidity for tempting fate.

"Big Brother!" Virgo's voice was strained as she called out, stumbling from the Portal. "Big Brother," she panted falling to her hands and knees, "The Dragons! The-"Frantically her bright blue eyes took in Aquarius, Anna, and Lucy. "Oh." Was all she managed before passing out cold. Leo stared blankly down at her unconscious form, then threw quick looks at Lucy and Aquarius. Wordlessly, Leo stood and strode away to try and find some peace.

He had a horrible sinking feeling that his long day had just begun.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Y'all it feels so good to be back in the writing groove. Thank you so much for everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited COTC, I appreciate all of you immensely! Please feel free to leave any reviews/comments/concerns/questions!**_

 **Disclaimer: _Don't own Fairy Tail, nuff said._**

 **-Child of the Cosmos-**

* * *

When Virgo clawed her way to consciousness she was absolutely positive of two thing. One is that she must immediately inform Leo what had happened after she had made a contract with her new Master. Secondly is that the most delectable of punishments awaited her for her transgressions.

Lucy nearly screamed when Virgo rose as if from the dead. Mechanically the Maiden launched herself to her feet, looking down at the blonde, blinking twice and cocking her head.

"Interesting." Monotone as always, Vigo said nothing else but swiveled her head trying to locate Leo in the maze of his chambers. Virgo's eyes found Anna's still form, barely breathing in the cocoon of Leo's bed. Aquarius sat by her bedside, the look on her face daring anyone to come near. Leo materialized from the Portal behind her, an armful of Earthland food.

"Great," the Lion sounded tired and surprisingly nonchalant, "you're conscious. What catastrophe have you brought me to deal with?" Virgo blinked again, temporarily forgetting why she was here in the first place.

"Catastrophe?" She questioned, her mind working furiously. The sight of her unconscious master clouding her thinking.

"Yes well, Aquarius brought me Anna who has done who knows what with the future, and Lucy," Leo shot the spirit a look. She had been surprisingly quiet through the whole ordeal which was one thing he could be thankful for today. "I'm not quite sure what she has done, but I already know it will give me a headache." Lucy had enough in her to look indignant about that comment before she remembered why she was here in the first place and her protest turned into chagrin.

"Anna! Yes, catastrophe. I need to speak with you Big Brother." Her gaze flickered uncertainly to the other two spirits.

"At this point," Leo sighed, "they both know as much as I do. And I'm certain of both of their loyalty." At this he gave a particularly hardened stare to Lucy, who nodded fervently making a small frightened noise when Aquarius joined Leo in administering the silent threat.

"H-h-hey," she stammered nervously. "I've kept the lessons you have been giving me secret for how long?"

"Yes Leo." Aquarius hissed venomously. "How long?" She crossed her arms tightly across her chest, turning her gaze to Leo. The Lion sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, I know mermaid. I did bad. More important things right now. You can kill me later." He was beginning to wonder just how far the little patience he had left would stretch. "What is going on Virgo?"

"Well we are now all contracted by the same Master, "she began.

*flashback*

" _Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy cried, channeling her magic into the gold key. With a bright flash, Virgo sprang forth from the Celestial Spirit Realm, joy sparkling in her eyes. Crossing her manacled hands before her, Virgo bowed to her new master. "Virgo, I am so sorry and I promise I will make it up to you, but I don't really have the time to make a proper contract with you. Is there any way you can help us out?" Anna's bright chocolate eyes shone hopefully. Virgo surveyed her surroundings, noticing the almost tangible tension. Turning cobalt eyes back to the Celestial Wizard, Virgo brought a hand to cover her heart and bowed again._

" _Of course Princess, your wish is my command." She straightened in time to catch a flabbergasted look fly across Princess's features._

" _P-prin-you know what never mind." Anna shook the weird nickname off gesturing to a crude map she had scribbled on her last page of her journal. "This is the city of Crocus. Here," Anna pointed, "is the Eclipse Gate." Virgo nodded as she peered down at the map. "We need that gate, to be here." Anna winced, realizing it was a huge request for a spirit she didn't have a contract with yet. "I was hoping you could use your Dig Magic to get it here." Virgo cocked her head she wasn't sure what all of this was for, but she could sense the others urgency and she didn't want to disappoint her new master._

" _I can do it." She nodded in affirmation._

" _Great!" Anna's smile was dazzling. "Now, I'm sorry, but time is of the essence…how long do you think it would take you?"_

" _Hmmm," Virgo put a finger to her chin in thought. "Crocus is just due south of here?" Anna nodded. "And that gate, it is rather large?" Anna smiled apologetically and nodded again. Virgo tapped her finger, calculating. "It should approximately take me 67 seconds." Anna gave her an astounded stare. "I'm sorry if that is unacceptable for you Princess..." Virgo added hastily._

" _No! No, Virgo, that is better than we even imagined!" Anna gushed, hugging the Zodiac happily. Virgo was shocked at the display of physical affection and understood now why Big Brother claimed Anna was the kindest master she would ever have. "Alright guys!" She turned to the Dragons, "we have about a minute! Everyone needs to be ready!" Nods of understanding rippled through all present and Virgo felt a huge surge of magic energy. "Alright Virgo, he definitely noticed that, can you please get going?" Virgo had only a moment to admire the look of hard determination on Anna's pale face before she nodded and got to digging._

 _Exactly 66 seconds later, she emerged, hoisting the gate above her head and placing it down carefully. It had been a little more difficult than she thought it would be, but she was absolutely determined to make her new master happy. Dusting her uniform off, she looked back expectantly to Anna._

" _Is there anything else I can do for you Princess?" Anna looked like she was about to cry and the Dragons were no longer present, though the amount of magic energy in the clearing had stayed the same._

" _No Virgo, you did wonderful." Anna's voice was so warm, Virgo couldn't help the joy that blossomed in her chest. An earth rumbling roar sliced through the small moment of happiness between spirit and Wizard causing alarm in the small group of children. The tiny blue haired girl began to cry, while equally loud pink and dark haired boys whirled around to try and find something to fight. A dark and light duo stared solemnly up at the sky at the approach of wingbeats. "Virgo, I'm sorry." Anna was trying desperately to mask her panic. "You have to go, I need all the strength I have left." Virgo wanted to protest, but she knew she must honor her master's wishes._

" _Very well Princess." She vaporized into the Spirit Realm as Anna began to chant out a spell, the children screaming as the roar resounded closer than before._

*end*

"When I returned to my constellation, the drain started to hit me. I lost magic power at a desperate rate." The Maiden's brows furrowed slightly. "When it relented I took a moment to try and catch my breath, then Traversed here."

"And using your magic power you used on Earthland, combined with the magic drain from whatever bonehead move Anna and the Dragons pulled caused you to pass out." Leo supplied, not caring for how everything was coming together. Virgo nodded.

"Piri-piri" Gemini chimed in, causing all of the spirits to jump, Lucy instinctively kicking in the direction the disruption came from. To her horror, her foot connected with the jaw of herself.

"AHHH!" She jumped back, pointing in alarm at the mirror image of herself. "What the hell?!" Her voice went up a few octaves and she looked wildly to the other Zodiacs in panic. Virgo was nonplussed while Leo straightened his tie and Aquarius glowered.

"Gemini," Leo's appeared slightly abashed, "I forgot you were here."

"Piri-piri!" Other Lucy chirped once more before being engulfed in a puff of smoke. Gemini took its normal form and stared up at Lucy with bulbous black eyes.

"Euughhh hi?" Lucy offered a hand.

"Piri-piri!" Was the only response.

"Riiight…..okay." Carefully arranging her face into what she hoped was a blank expression, Lucy turned back to the other Zodiacs, who had begun to quietly argue over Anna's motionless form. Lucy could make out nothing except mounting agitation tempering both of their tones. A vein was throbbing dangerously in Aquarius's temple and Leo's face was turning red with the effort of yelling quietly at his fellow Zodiac. The Water Bearer was jabbing a finger rather roughly into the center of Leo's chest when a sudden groan froze the two of them.

Lucy sat up straighter to see the barest of movements disturbing the covers of Leo's bed. Gemini clapped their hands together happily.

"Anna!" All trace of anger was drained from Leo as he smiled down at the Celestial Wizard.

"Leo," Anna's voice was weak and hoarse as she attempted to smile up at him. "And Aquarius," her voice warbled slightly and she moved a frail hand to grasp at Aquarius's arm.

"You're an idiot." Despite her words, the mermaids' tone was soft and caring.

A few minutes later found Anna propped up comfortably and enjoying her first real meal in ages. Gemini and Virgo were positively fawning over her. Endlessly fussing over her blankets and pillows and encouraging her to eat more. She giggled happily and Lucy couldn't help but notice how young she looked. And how similar. Lucy cocked her head to the side, inspecting the blonde mage. They had the same cocoa eyes, even a similar shape. And the face, the face was so much like her own. Lucy shook herself as the chatter died and the four Zodiacs looked expectantly towards their master. Anna nibbled a bit more on a carrot and stared wide-eyed back at each spirit in turn.

"Ah, I guess ya wanna know what I was up to?" She gave an impish smirk followed by borderline maniacal laughter. The spirits raised their eyebrows at each other. "Calm down, I haven't gone crazy," Anna sniggered. "I'm just clean, and full, and in a soft bed for the first time in way too long." She sighed blissfully and stretched, cringing at the knot of sore muscles that made up her entire body. She felt safe and happy, two feelings she had begun to doubt would ever be hers again.

"I could give you a massage Princess," Virgo offered, twirling her fingers through the air.

"No thank you, you have done more than enough for me today Virgo." Anna smiled kindly up at her newest spirit. She sighed look around at the others, making mental note of the quiet spirit in to corner who looked like she was devising an escape plan. "Things were looking desperate." She lowered her eyes to try and spare her spirits the pain that flashed within them. "The Dragon's didn't have enough Ethernano to repair themselves and we knew that Acnologia was just waiting for them to return to Celestial Spirit Realm so he could mount a mass attack." Anna brought lithe fingers up to massage her temples. "The Slayers were not old enough to survive the Spirit Realm anyways, so I sent them to the future." She finished simply. There was a long pause before Aquarius bolted upright.

"You can't just say that like you dropped them off at daycare!" Aquarius snapped, her face mirroring the incredulity of all others present.

"So you're telling me," Leo's voice was too calm, "that sometime in the future, a gate is going to open…and Dragons are just going to fly out." He peered over his steepled fingers at Anna who scooted down in the covers.

"Well…not exactly." Anna desperately tried to bury herself further into the duvet. "The Dragons were all in pretty rough shape, and the Slayer need them to guide them into the Wizards they need to be to defeat Acnologia." Lucy shivered at this, the name once again setting off an alarm in her gut. Anna had buried herself so deep that the only thing visible were her eyes. "So…the Dragons went…um, into the children."

Five pairs of eyes blinked in unison as they processed this.

"Please don't tell me you are trying to say that the Dragons…used Spatial Magic…on human children?" Leo groaned, his brows knitting together. Anna nodded meekly.

Lucy groaned to herself as shouting erupted from all the Zodiacs, Anna sitting in the middle contently nibbling on food. Sighing inwardly, Lucy sat back and closed her eyes. She had a feeling she would be waiting for a while.


End file.
